Happy Birthday Omi
by Kiara6
Summary: Der Rest von Weiß sucht nach einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für Omi (in dessen Zimmer) und findet etwas Unerwartetes heraus. Der nächste Gedanke ist, Omi so schnell wie möglich in ihre netten allabendlichen Aktivitäten miteinzubeziehen.
1. Default Chapter

WARNUNG: Die hier verwendete Sprache ist definitiv NICHT jugendfrei. (Nicht, dass hinterher Klagen kommen, weil jemand die Wortwahl für nicht gerechtfertigt findet.)

DAS HIER IST PWP – DIE WORTWAHL IST DEMENTSPRECHEND

Happy Birthday Omi – Teil 1

Sonntag Nachmittag, 24.2.19XX

Wenige Minuten nachdem Omi an diesem Sonntagnachmittag im Februar das Haus verlassen hatte, stieg das Niveau der Anspannung bei den verbliebenen Mitgliedern von Weiß deutlich an. Es war nur noch eine knappe Woche bis zu Omis Geburtstag und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie dem Jungen zu seiner Volljährigkeit schenken konnten. Die Vorschläge von Yohji – ein Gutschein für ein Bordell und ähnliches – konnten nicht ernstgenommen werden. So waren sie also dementsprechend dankbar, dass Omi an diesem Nachmittag zu Freunden zum Lernen ging und sie sein Zimmer durchsuchen konnten, vielleicht würde sie das auf eine Idee bringen.

Ken wurde an der Treppe postiert. Falls der Bishounen es sich doch überlegte oder etwas vergessen hatte, würde er Aya und Yohji rechtzeitig warnen können, zumindest hofften sie das. Bei Ken und seiner Reaktionsfähigkeit in solchen Dingen war sich Yohji gelegentlich nicht ganz sicher.   
Aya fuhr den PC hoch, den Omi in seinem Zimmer hatte, dieser war ausschließlich für den privaten Gebrauch. Sie hatte überlegt, darauf Hinweise zu PC-Spielen zu finden, schließlich war das etwas, womit sich Jungs in diesem Alter beschäftigten. Doch schon beim Passwort schien diese Aktion zu scheitern.   
Yohji hatte sich währenddessen an den ersten Schrank gemacht, der zu seinem Erstaunen mit Mangas und Zeitschriften vollgestopft war. Er griff aufs Geratewohl hinein und fischte einige heraus. Dann blieb ihm tatsächlich die Spucke weg – ihr kleiner Omi hatte einen Schrank voll mit Yaoi-Manga, von leichten Sachen bis zu Dingen, die Yohji selbst noch nie ausprobiert hatte. Er hielt sie Aya unter die Nase. „Was sagst du denn dazu?"  
„Hn."  
Yohji sah auf den Bildschirm und erkannte, dass Aya mit dem Passwort immer noch nicht weiter war. „Probier doch mal ‚Yaoi'. Zumindest ein Versuch ist es wert, wenn der Kleine soviel davon hat." Es war zwar nur ein Schuss ins Blaue, doch dieser sollte treffen. Dafür brachte die Suche auf dem Computer keinen Erfolg. Entweder hatte er noch einen zweiten Computer irgendwo versteckt oder Omi nutzte seinen PC tatsächlich nur für die Hausaufgaben, was beiden recht unwahrscheinlich vorkam. Also ging die Suche weiter.

Aya kramte in den Schränken und Yohji, mit seinem detektivischen Spürsinn, kroch unters Bett. Von dort holte er eine Kiste hervor, die voll mit Videos war. Obenauf lag noch eine Liste, die eine genauere Erklärung zu den Inhalten der einzelnen Kassetten bot. Hatte ihn die Yaoi-Sammlung überrascht, schlug das hier dem Fass den Boden aus.   
Er zupfte Aya am Arm, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Komm schon, dass musst du sehen."  
„Hn."   
„Aya. Das hier ist wirklich wichtig." Der furchlose Anführer ließ sich nun doch dazu herab, auf Yohji Entdeckung zu schauen. Er blickte auf die Kassetten, sah zu Yohji und wieder zurück. Während die Röte langsam sein Gesicht überzog, rief er lautstark nach Ken. Wenn Omi solche Kassetten hatte, war es auch egal, ob er sie in seinem Zimmer fand oder nicht.

Ken stand etwas verdutzt in der Tür und überlegte, warum er von seinem Beobachtungsposten abgezogen worden war. Aya winkte ihn heran und deutete schlapp auf die Kiste am Boden. Ken sah hinein, las sich die Titel der einzelnen Kassetten durch und ließ sich anschließend auf Omis Bett fallen. „Oh."   
Yohji blickte zu ihm. „Oh? Das ist alles, was du dazu sagen kannst. Oh? Aya gib mir mal ein Video. Ich will nur sehen, ob da wirklich drauf ist, was auch drauf steht." Yohji ging zum Videorecorder in Omis Zimmer und schaltete ihn an. Praktischerweise war der Fernseher am Fußende des Bettes aufgestellt, so dass man bequem im Bett liegen konnte, während man in den Flimmerkasten sah.   
„Yohji, ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich nötig..." Ken schien wenig begeistert zu sein, sich die Videos anzusehen, wurde jedoch von Yohji unterbrochen und mit einem strafenden Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. „KenKen, jetzt plötzlich so zögerlich? Es schien dir aber nicht viel auszumachen, bei den Aufnahmen dabei zu sein." Er rutschte dicht an den Fußballspieler heran und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Hals. „Komm schon Ken, du willst es doch auch sehen." Ken wand sich leicht unter den Händen von Yohji, die begonnen hatten seinen Körper zu streicheln. Schließlich nickte er. „Na also, geht doch."

Yohji nahm Aya eine Kassette aus der Hand. Auf dem Aufkleber stand „Nr. 27 – Dusche (Anfang September 19XX)". Er warf einen Blick auf die Liste und las den anderen beiden im Zimmer vor, was so auf dem Video Nr. 27 enthalten war. „Ken x Aya (05.09.; 21.30-22.07). Aya x Yohji (08.09.; 19.12-20.32). Yohji x Ken (10.09.; 18.17-18.31), Aya x Ken (10.09.; 18.34-20.05)." Während Yohji das vorlas, kroch ein Lächeln auf Kens Gesicht. „An den Tag kann ich mich erinnern. Ich konnte den ganzen folgenden Tag nicht richtig laufen, so wackelig waren meine Beine." Damit begann dann auch die Vorführung.   
Die drei sahen sich das Video schweigend an, zumindest die ersten fünf Minuten. Das reichte ihnen, um sich zu überzeugen. Yohji packte die Kassette ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder in die Kiste zurück und blickte sich um. „Unser kleiner Omittchi ist ein Spanner. Ich fass es nicht." Er schien sich schon fast darüber zu freuen. Er blickte noch einmal die Liste durch. „Also so wie es aussieht, hat er Aufnahmen von sämtlichen Räumen in diesem Haus, außer dem Laden und seinen eigenen Zim... Vergesst den Laden. Irgendjemand hat sich da letzte Woche filmen lassen." Er sah bedeutungsvoll in die Richtung von Ken und Aya.

„Seit wann?"   
„Hn?" Yohji konnte es sich nicht verkneifen auf Ayas Frage mit dessen üblichen Laut zu reagieren.   
„Seit wann hat er Aufnahmen?"   
Yohji studierte ein weiteres Mal die Angaben auf der Liste. Die früheste Aufnahme war knapp ein Jahr alt. „So wie ich das sehe, ist das erste Video etwa zwei Wochen nach meinem Geburtstag im letzten Jahr aufgenommen worden. Ich weiß nur immer noch nicht, wann er die Kameras installiert hat."   
„Erinnert ihr euch, als er eines Tages ankam und meinte, es wäre besser, wenn wir draußen am Haus ein paar Kameras hätten, damit sich keiner unbemerkt näher kann. Dazu ist er in jedes Zimmer rein, das wäre doch die Gelegenheit gewesen." Aya und Yohji sahen Ken überrascht an. Der junge Mann schien ja bisweilen tatsächlich eine gute Idee zu haben.   
„Und?" Ayas Frage sollte wahrscheinlich etwa in der Richtung lauten von ‚Und was machen wir jetzt mit diesem Wissen?', aber für derart lange Formulierungen schien er seinen Atem sparen zu wollen. Yohji verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grinste, dass es breiter kaum möglich war. „Nun ja, zumindest sind wir uns jetzt über die sexuellen Vorlieben unseres Kleinen sicher. Wenn das nicht einige Möglichkeiten eröffnet..."

Allen drei ging jetzt in etwa der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf. Seit Omi im letzten Frühjahr begonnen hatte diese braune Schnüroberteil zu tragen, war es ihnen von Tag zu Tag schwerer gefallen, ihn aus ihren Köpfen zu verbannen. Nur zu gerne hätte ein jeder von ihnen Omi mal gerne über den Küchentisch oder anderes Mobiliar gelegt und ihn so richtig hart rangenommen. Es war schon eine Tortour, die er ihnen zumutete. Ständig lief er in einem Aufzug herum, der schon fast obszön war und deutlich sagte ‚Nimm mich'. Doch Yohjis ‚Nix-mit-Leuten-unter-18-Regel' hielt ihn davon ab und Aya und Ken waren der Überzeugung, dass Omi zu ihnen kommen musste, wenn er etwas wollte. Schließlich sollte es aus freiem Willen geschehen. Mit der Warterei war jetzt endgültig Schluss. Am Freitag war Omis Geburtstag und bis dahin würden sie dafür sorgen, dass er auf seinen Videos auch etwas geboten bekam. Ein teuflisches Grinsen überzog ihre Gesichter, als sie noch in Omis Zimmer ihren Plan durchsprachen. Am Ende der Woche würde Omi förmlich danach betteln, dass sie ihn vögelten. Sie hatten noch einige Stunden bevor sie beginnen wollten, denn keines der Videos wurde vor 18.00 Uhr aufgenommen, also wurde Ken losgeschickt noch einige Dinge zu besorgen. Und dann... It's Showtime.

Sonntag Abend, 24.2.19XX

Ken und Omi waren fast gleichzeitig wieder zurückgekehrt und jetzt saßen sie alle gemütlich bei ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen. Während Omi das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte, murmelte Aya etwas das verdächtig nach „Wüsmocheigesteckfema. Namessabilad." klang. Der geübte und geneigte Zuhörer konnte darin allerdings ein „Wir müssen für morgen früh noch einige Gestecke fertig machen. Nach dem Essen ab in den Laden" erkennen.   
Omi entschuldigte sich mit Hausaufgaben, während Yohji und Ken recht pflichtschuldig dreinschauten und sich in ihre Aufgabe fügten. Ken wollte Omi noch in der Küche helfen und wollte dann nachkommen. Yohji hingegen wurde sofort von Aya mit nach unten geschleift. In dem Moment, wo sie die Küche verlassen hatten, breitete sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Sie hatten zwar die Frage, wo Omi die Videos aufnahm und schnitt nicht klären können, aber das war ihnen egal. Yohji grinste Aya an. „Hausaufgaben, wie? Das Schuljahr endet am Freitag und da bekommen sie jetzt noch Hausaufgaben? Dann frage ich mich aber, was sie den ganzen Nachmittag gemacht haben?"   
„Hn."   
„Gott sei dank benutzt du deinen Mund nicht nur zum sprechen. Ansonsten wäre dieses Körperteil bei dir wirklich Verschwendung."   
„Hn." Damit stellte Aya die Utensilien auf den Tisch, die sie für die Gestecke benötigen würden. Bis Ken endlich da war, hatte sie auch schon fast alles fertig. Was eigentlich sehr gut in ihren Plan passte.

Ken hüpfte in fröhlicher Manier, die man nur als „genki" beschreiben konnte, die Treppe hinab. Seine Kleidung sah aus, als ob er Omis Kleiderschrank geplündert hatte. Turnschuhe und weiße Socken, grüne Shorts, das komische hellbraune Schnüroberteil und zur Krönung des Ganzen noch eine blonde Perücke. Aya sah von seinem Gesteck auf. „Ah Omi." Yohji sah ‚Omi' unverhohlen lüstern an. „Wolltest doch lieber uns helfen als über öden Büchern zu brüten."   
‚Omi' stellte sich am Tisch neben Yohji und nahm seine Arbeit auf. Er musste nur noch dieses eine Gesteck fertig stellen, dann war alles erledigt. Mit geschickten Fingern stellte er alles zusammen, wurde dann aber von Yohji unterbrochen, der ihm seine Hilfe anbot. Die allerdings in erster Linie darin bestand, dass er sich direkt hinter ‚Omi' stellte. ‚Omi' ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken und arbeitete fleißig weiter. Dann ging sein ‚Helfer' zu härteren Maßnahmen über. Yohjis Hände glitten unter das Shirt und begannen die Brustwarzen zu massieren. Sanfte Küsse wurden auf Hals und Nacken verteilt. „Hmm. Gefällt dir das Omi?" ‚Omi' wand sich unter ihm, antwortete aber nur mit einem Seufzen. Yohji fuhr mit wachsender Begeisterung fort, während Aya völlig unbeeindruckt die Gestecke vom Tisch nahm und für morgen wegstellte.

Yohji löste vorsichtig die Verschnürung an ‚Omis' Shirt, damit seine Hände leichter ihr Ziel finden konnten. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich das schon tun wollte? Mit diesem Aufzug bringst du mich total um den Verstand. Am liebsten würde ich dich hier und jetzt nehmen. Meinen Schwanz ganz tief in dich hineinstecken und wenn du dann laut meinen Namen schreist, weil meine Stöße dich um den Verstand bringen, dann will ich in dir kommen." An dieser Stelle riss sich ‚Omi' los und flüchtete aus dem Laden.   
Aya ging zu Yohji hinüber und griff ihm in den Schritt. „Dir ist schon klar, dass mich dein Gerede hart gemacht hat, oder?" Er sah in ein Paar grüne Augen und ließ seine Hände auf den Po von Yohji wandern.   
„Ja. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du immer recht redselig wirst, wenn du geil bist?" Er löste Ayas Schürze und begann an dessen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.   
„Oh ja. Nur will ich jetzt nicht reden, sondern dich ficken. Also zieh endlich deine Hose aus." Yohji konnte dieser Aufforderung gar nicht schnell genug Folge leisten. Wenn Aya erst mal anfing, dann würde der Abend noch etwas länger dauern. Der Rotschopf hatte es irgendwie heraus, allen beteiligten Parteien ausgiebigen Genuss zu bereiten, ohne dass er sich allzu sehr bewegen musste. Aufgrund ihrer „ungewöhnlichen" Freizeitaktivitäten hatten sie in den letzten Monaten eigentlich überall im Haus Tuben mit Gleitgel verteilt, was ihnen auch jetzt wieder sehr praktisch vorkam. Yohji konnte es mit der Vorbereitung gar nicht schnell genug gehen, er stöhnte laut auf, als er Aya endlich in sich spürte. Um der Vorstellung von vorhin noch etwas hinzuzusetzen, begann er, mit ihrem Anführer zu reden, immer wieder von heftigen Stöhnlauten unterbrochen. „Sag mir, uhnnn, wen willst du hier eigentlich sehen."   
„Omi, aaahh, ich will Omi. Ich will seinen, ohhhh Yohji, seinen Arsch vögeln."   
„Jaaaaa Ayaaaaaa, und sein geiler Mund."   
„Hmmmmm. Der Mund, wenn er an meinem Schwanz saugt. Hnnnnn."

Während Yohji und Aya weiterstöhnten und nun mehr an sich als an Omi dachten, lag zwei Stockwerke weiter oben ein blonder unbekleideter Teenager auf seinem Bett. Die Monitore und der Rest der „Überwachungsanlage" hatte er in seinem Kleiderschrank getarnt, so geschickt, dass es keinem auffiel. Er holte sich einen runter, während Aya und Yohji ihrem Höhepunkt langsam näher kamen. Seine Hand und sein Steifer kamen ganz gut ohne weitere Kommandos klar, denn in seinem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken. Yohji und Aya wollte ihn, Ken wahrscheinlich auch, sonst hätte er wohl nicht mitgemacht.   
Endlich hatten die drei angebissen, er war schon völlig verzweifelt gewesen, weil sie auf seine subtilen Hinweise, wie zum Beispiel sein gegenwärtiges Lieblingsoberteil, so gar nicht reagiert hatten. Also hatte er als ganz offensichtlichen Hinweis die Videos nur oberflächlich versteckt. Wenn sie darauf nicht eingegangen wären, wären ihm langsam aber sicher die Ideen ausgegangen. Aber sie hatten die Videos gefunden – die Spuren ihres ‚Einbruchs' nur schlecht verwischt – und ihre Antwort war eindeutig. Sein Saft verteilte sich über Hand und Bauch, als er sich vorstellte, wie er vor Aya kniete und an dessen Glied saugte.   
Nur wie sollte er jetzt auf diese Herausforderung antworten?

TBC.


	2. Teil 2

Happy Birthday Omi – Teil 2  
  
Montag Morgen, kurz vor neun, 25.02.19XX.  
  
Omi stürzte halbangezogen und scheinbar ziemlich panisch die Treppe hinunter. „Ich hab  
verschlafen. Ich komme zu spät. Wieso habt ihr mich nicht geweckt." Er sah sich in der  
Küche um, konnte aber nur Yohji entdecken. Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Aya und Ken waren  
auf einer Mission und würden wohl erst spät in der Nacht zurückkommen. „Willst du wirklich  
so in die Schule gehen? Nicht dass es mich stören würde, aber damit sorgst du sicherlich für  
einigen Aufruhr." Er zwinkerte Omi zu.  
  
Omi sah an sich herunter. Er wusste recht genau, wie er aussah. Schließlich wollte er den  
anderen etwas bieten. Wenn der Rest von Weiß es sich vorgenommen hatte, ihn noch heißer  
zu machen, als er es ohnehin schon war, dann würde er ihnen in nichts nachstehen.  
Die Hose war nicht zugeknöpft, das Hemd stand noch offen und darunter hatte er auch nichts  
an. Eilig bemühte er sich, die Schuluniform in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu bringen. „Mein  
Pullover? Wo ist mein Pullover?" Wieder einmal freute er sich über sein schauspielerisches  
Talent. Yohji sah jedenfalls nicht so aus, als ob er an Omis Panik zweifeln würde.  
  
Omi blickte suchend um sich, bis ihn ein rotes Stück Stoff am Kopf traf. Anscheinend hatte  
ihm Yohji bei der Suche geholfen und war erfolgreich gewesen. Der Ältere drückte ihm noch  
sein Pausenbrot in die Hand und schickte ihn dann in die Schule, bevor er sich selbst  
aufopferungsvoll in den Laden begab. In seinem Kopf spielte er ununterbrochen das Bild von  
Omi mit offener Hose und Hemd ab, was ihn auf einige Gedanken brachte.  
  
Montag Nachmittag, 25.02.19XX.  
  
Yohji kämpfte ziemlich erfolglos gegen die Horde von Fangirls, die den Laden überfallen  
hatte und auch keinen Anschein machten, dass sie das Geschäft demnächst wieder verlassen  
würden. Er wartete nur noch auf Omi, der nach der Schule schnell nach oben gestürzt war, um  
sich dort bequemere Kleidung anzuziehen.  
Yohji hoffte inständig auf sein persönliches Lieblingsoberteil, dieses braune Schnürdings, von  
dem zwar keiner wusste, wo Omi es herhatte, doch das war relativ unwichtig. Die  
Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass der kleine Blondschopf darin auftauchen würde, lag bei 100%,  
schließlich lief Omi schon seit Monaten nachmittags nur noch in diesem Teil herum.  
  
Heute wurde er allerdings enttäuscht. Ihr Kleiner hatte ein ganz normales dunkelblaues T-  
Shirt an mit einem englischen Aufdruck. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde bis Yohji mit  
seinem stark verbesserungswürdigem Englisch sich endlich übersetzt hatte, was denn da  
stand. „Want me? Take me!" /Und ob ich dich will./  
Eigentlich hätte Yohji Omi für diese Unverfrorenheit am liebsten geohrfeigt. Wusste Omi  
doch nur zu genau, dass er nichts mit Leuten unter 18 anfing, aber wie sagte man so schön  
‚Rache ist Blutwurst'. Der junge Mann würde im Laufe der Woche schon sehen, was ihm sein  
heimliches Spannern einbrachte.  
  
Omi sah zu Yohji herüber und wunderte sich innerlich über die Standhaftigkeit des Älteren.  
Schließlich ließ er sonst nichts anbrennen, ausgerechnet bei ihm hielt er sich aber an seine  
selbstgemachten Regeln. Er fragte sich, wie lange Yohji das wohl noch durchhalten würde.  
Schließlich war der Aufdruck auf seinem Shirt ja eindeutig genug.  
Kurz nachdem sie den Laden geschlossen hatten, fiel Yohji plötzlich ein, dass er noch etwas  
vergessen hatte und stürzte los. Omi wollte ihm folgen, wurde aber mit der Begründung  
„Siehst du noch früh genug" zurückgehalten.  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging Yohji zu einer Druckerei um die Ecke. Sie hatten ihm mit einem  
Poster geholfen, das er jetzt abholen wollte. Sehr zufrieden mit der Qualität des Bildes kehrte  
er zurück und hängte es über seinem Bett auf.  
  
Montag Abend, 25.02.19XX.  
  
Das gemeinsame Abendessen hatte bei Yohji fast zu Nasenbluten geführt. Er hätte es nicht für  
möglich gehalten, dass Omi SO ein Magnum essen konnte. Erst hatte er langsam und  
genüsslich die Schokolade abgeknabbert und war dann zum Schlecken übergegangen. Wieder  
und wieder war Omis Zunge am Eis entlanggeglitten. Hatte leicht mit der Spitze gespielt,  
dann hatte sich gelegentlich der ganze Mund um das Eis geschlossen. Es war nicht zum  
Aushalten gewesen.  
Und die bedeutungsvolle Bewegung, als er sich bückte um etwas unten aus dem Kühlschrank  
zu holen... An dieser Stelle hatte Yohji sich entschuldigt und war auf sein Zimmer geflohen.  
Angeblich um dort eine bestimmte Sendung im Fernsehen zu sehen.  
Nun hockte er also im Bewusstsein da, dass am Montag Abend eigentlich nie etwas im TV  
lief. Aber er hatte ja sein neues Poster. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, während er die Gestalt  
darauf ansah.  
  
Yohjis Zimmer war in den letzten Monaten immer mehr zum Schlafzimmer von Ken, Aya  
und Yohji geworden. Aus diesem Grund war das Bett auch fast drei Meter breit. Sehr  
großzügig für drei Personen und genau richtig für vier. Nur würde er heute Abend wohl  
alleine einschlafen müssen, Ken und Aya waren ja geschäftlich unterwegs.  
  
Seine Blick hing noch immer an dem Bild in A0 Größe. Er hatte im Internet ein Bild von  
einem jungen Mann mit Omis Statur gefunden. Auf diesen Körper hatte der Copy-Shop das  
Gesicht von Omi kopiert. Und jetzt hatte er ein Bild von einem Omi, der wegen seiner  
spärlichen Kleidung, verführerischen Haltung und vor allem wegen seinem erregten Glied  
leicht beschämt zu Seite sah.  
Der Omi auf dem Poster saß an der Wand, die Beine angewinkelt und leicht gespreizt.  
Bekleidet war er nur mit diesen weißen Söckchen, die auch Omi immer trug und einem  
geöffneten weißen Hemd, das ihm leicht die Schultern nach unten rutschte. Dieses Bild war  
eine perfekte Mischung aus Unschuld und Sünde, genauso wie es Omi eben war.  
Yohji kehrte frisch geduscht und völlig unbekleidet aus dem Bad zurück und legte sich mitten  
aufs Bett. Während er sich selbst befriedigte, dachte er daran, wie seine Hände über Omis  
gleiten würden. Seine Zunge mit den Nippeln des anderen spielten und sich der jüngere unter  
ihm winden würde, wenn es endlich soweit war. Er stöhnte immer lauter auf und kam  
schließlich mit Omis Namen auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Nachdem Yohji das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, war Omi so schnell wie möglich in sein  
Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Kamera in Yohjis Zimmer angeschaltet. Als er sich selbst auf  
dem Poster sah, gingen ihm fast die Augen über. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass er für solche  
Aufnahmen nie Modell gestanden hatte.  
Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Yohji das Bild vom Körper her hatte, aber den  
Gesichtsausdruck kannte er. Ken hatte mal zufällig ein Foto von ihm gemacht, als er ein paar  
Pflanzen im Laden zu sehr gewässert hatte. Daraufhin von Aya angesprochen hatte er sehr  
beschämt zur Seite gesehen. Beim Blumengießen waren seine Gedanken nur ETWAS  
abgeschweift. Nämlich zu einer Duschszene zwischen Yohji und Aya, wer sollte sich dann da  
noch auf die Gießkanne in der Hand konzentrieren. Und genau da musste Ken in dann  
fotografieren. Und Yohji dieses Gesicht auf den Körper packen. Aber die Collage war  
gelungen, man glaubte wirklich, dass er selbst da an der Wand saß.  
  
Dann betrat Yohji wieder sein eigenes Zimmer, legte sich aufs Bett und gab sich seinen  
Gelüsten hin. Die Augen fest auf das Poster gerichtet. Omi überlegte tatsächlich einige  
Sekunden, ob er zu Yohji hinüber gehen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Wenn Yohji ihn  
jetzt schon gewollt hätte, dann hätte er heute im Laden oder beim Abendessen etwas gesagt.  
Er hatte sich ja jede Mühe mit dem Eis gegeben, aber außer einem äußerst verzweifelten Blick  
von Yohji keine Reaktion bekommen.  
Der einzig positive Gedanke daran war, dass sein Geburtstag nicht mehr fern war. Und dann...  
Ein verzücktes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass  
er Yohjis Handlungen imitiert hatte und nun auch zum Höhepunkt kam.  
  
TBC.  



	3. Teil 3

Happy Birthday Omi – Teil 3  
  
Dienstag Morgen, acht Uhr, 26.02.19XX.  
  
Absolut anständig gekleidet kam Omi an diesem Morgen in die Küche. Außer ihm war nur  
noch Aya anwesend. Recht gedankenversunken schlürfte dieser an seinem morgendlichen  
Kaffe.  
„Guten Morgen, Aya." Auch wenn Aya eher den Eindruck machte, als ob er ganz für sich  
allein sein wollte, quittierte er Omis freudestrahlende Begrüßung mit einem Nicken.  
„Ist die Mission gestern gut verlaufen?" Streng sah Aya dem kleinen Blonden in die Augen.  
Konnte der nicht mal für ein paar Minuten Ruhe geben. Er hatte heute Nacht nicht viel  
geschlafen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Morgen-Schicht und Yohji hatte partout  
nicht tauschen wollen. Es musste schon etwas Besonderes passieren, damit dieser vor elf Uhr  
die Augen öffnete. Ein Arbeitseinsatz gehörte allerdings nicht dazu.  
Omi bekam nach einer Weile dennoch den Kurzbericht des Einsatzes zu hören. Aya war ja  
kein Unmensch, nur stark übermüdet. Wenn Ken und Yohji am späten Vormittag den Laden  
übernehmen würden, würde er sich mit Sicherheit noch mal ins Bett trollen. Und von den  
anderen von Weiß träumen. Ein leichtes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.  
  
Aya betrachte Omi ausgiebig, denn irgendetwas war anders an ihm, dann fiel es ihm auf.  
Unter dem Pullover von Omis Schuluniform lugte ein blauer Kragen hervor, kein weißer.  
Innerlich lachte er sich halbtot, doch nach außen gab er weiterhin den emotionslosen Eisklotz.  
„Müsst ihr nicht immer weiße Hemden zu eurer Uniform tragen?"  
Omi sah etwas unschlüssig drein, während er sich bemühte eine passende Antwort zu finden.  
Wie sollte er denn erklären, dass er heute Morgen zwar das weiße Hemd angehabt hatte, es  
ihn aber zu sehr an das Poster in Yohjis Zimmer erinnert hatte. Er war knallrot angelaufen,  
weil sein Gehirn immer wieder dieses Bild aufrief und kurz danach dann auch nette Szenen  
von den Videos anbot. Es war einfach unmöglich gewesen, in diesem Hemd zur Schule zu  
gehen. Er hätte ständig daran denken müssen, was seine Teamkollegen so in ihrer Freizeit  
taten. „Ähmmm... Also... Das ist nicht mehr so wichtig, was unten drunter ist."  
Dieser Satz bot Aya die perfekte Angriffsfläche. „Ich finde es schon wichtig, was so unter  
drunter ist."  
Omi schluckte. Ein Aya der zweideutige Bemerkungen machte, das konnte ja interessant  
werden. Zumal er bei Aya überhaupt nicht wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte. Bei Yohji war er  
immer auf der sicheren Seite, doch in diesem Fall... Wenn er Aya zu sehr provozierte, würde  
der womöglich noch über ihn herfallen und so hatte er sich sein erstes Mal nicht vorgestellt.  
Nach allem, was er gelesen und gesehen hatte, sollte sein erstes Mal auf jeden Fall langsam  
und vorsichtig sein – und zusammen mit Aya, Ken und Yohji. Nicht unbedingt in dieser  
Reihenfolge.  
Er unterließ es also auf Ayas Bemerkung zu antworten, sondern bemühte sich so normal und  
unschuldig wie nur irgend möglich das Frühstück zu überstehen.  
  
Er war gerade dabei, sich Jacke und Schuhe anzuziehen, als ihn Aya an der Tür aufhielt.  
„Hast du heute Nachmittag noch Zeit?"  
Omi überlegte kurz, wusste nicht so recht, was Aya von ihm wollte. Etwa eine neue Mission  
oder sollten die Schichten im Laden kurzfristig getauscht werden? Schlussendlich nickte er.  
„Was ist denn?"  
Schon bei dem zufriedenen Grinsen, dass jetzt Ayas Mundwinkel umspielte hätten bei Omi  
die Alarmglocken schrillen müssen. Doch es blieb still. „Yohjis Geburtstag ist doch am  
Sonntag. Und da ich heute Nachmittag frei habe und du auch, wollte ich für ihn etwas  
einkaufen gehen. Lust, mir dabei zu helfen?" Es klang allerdings mehr nach einer  
Aufforderung, als nach einer Frage. Da Aya Omis Zustimmung vorausgesetzt hatte, war  
dessen Nicken eine bloße Nebensächlichkeit. „Gut. Ich hole dich dann nach der Schule ab."  
Damit hatte Omi nun allerdings nicht gerechnet. Wenn die anderen sahen, wie er nach der  
Schule in den Porsche einsteigen würde... Er seufzte. Hoffentlich bekamen die kein falsches  
Bild von ihm.  
  
Dienstag Nachmittag, 26.02.19XX.  
  
Kurz nach drei verließ Omi zusammen mit den anderen das Schulgelände. Ayas Porsche stand  
direkt vor dem Tor. Auffälliger ging es nun wirklich nicht. Zielstrebig schritt er auf das  
Fahrzeug zu.  
„Hey Omi, verdienst du im Blumenladen nicht mehr genug?" „Hoffentlich sieht der Kerl gut  
aus!" „Vergiss die Kondome nicht!" Das war genau das, was er gefürchtet hatte. Wenn sich  
einige ihrer weiblichen Mitschüler so ein Zubrot verdienten, warum dann nicht auch die  
männlichen. Zumindest schienen das einige zu denken. Wütend drehte Omi sich um. Er  
starrte die Rufer grimmig an, murmelte ein „Idioten" und ging dann weiter Richtung Porsche.  
Grummelig stieg er ein.  
„Hi Süßer, wie viel nimmst du denn pro Stunde?"  
Verzweifelt schlug Omi mit seinem Kopf gegen das Armaturenbrett und sah dann Aya an.  
„Das ist nicht witzig." Er schwieg einige Sekunden. „Außerdem bin ich noch Jungfrau, das  
kostet extra." Er biss sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen, um nicht laut loszuprusten.  
Ayas verdattertes Gesicht war einfach zu köstlich. Doch eine warme Hand auf seinem  
Oberschenkel ernüchterte ihn sehr schnell. Dazu kam dann noch dieser verführerische Blick  
und der sanfte Tonfall in Ayas Stimme. „Hmm. Ich werde mal Yohji und Ken fragen. Was  
meinst du, wenn wir drei zusammen legen, ob wir uns dann eine Nacht mit dir leisten  
können?"  
Omi schluckte. Das war mehr als eindeutig. Aber er hatte es ja darauf angelegt und so wie die  
Dinge momentan lagen, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis...  
  
Aya unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. „Wann willst du eigentlich deinen Geburtstag feiern.  
Wo es doch dieses Jahr mal wieder keinen 29. Februar gibt?"  
Omi sah ihn verwirrt an. „So wie jedes Jahr. Am 1. März. Eigentlich wäre mein Geburtstag ja  
zwischen dem 28. Februar und dem 1. März. Also genau in der Nacht. Wieso?"  
„Nur wegen der Planung. Wir wollen doch, dass dieser Tag unvergesslich für dich wird."  
Ayas Hand fuhr Omis Oberschenkel weiter nach oben. Röte überzog das Gesicht des  
jüngeren. Nicht, dass es unangenehm war, aber wenn sein Kollege so weiter machte, würde  
die Hose sehr bald zu eng werden. „Ähm, Aya... Sollten wir dann nicht mal losfahren?" Wenn  
er hier solange im Auto saß und sich nichts tat, dachten die anderen nachher noch wirklich, er  
würde hier über Preise verhandeln.  
„Sicherlich." Aya zwinkerte ihm einmal zu, strich mit der Hand über Omis Wange und  
startete dann den Wagen.  
  
Omi nahm sich während der Fahrt Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wann  
es soweit sein würde. Sie hatten seinen Geburtstag dafür auserkoren. OK. Das gab ihm noch  
drei Tage. Und wenn diese paar Tage so verlaufen würde wie gestern und heute (diese kleine  
Szene gerade mit Aya hatte ihn vielleicht Nerven gekostet), dann würde er die anderen an  
seinem Geburtstag wirklich anflehen, dass sie ihn nahmen.  
Solange er die anderen drei nur auf Video gesehen hatte, war es zwar sehr nett und anregend  
gewesen, hatte ihn aber nicht in den Zustand „dauergeil" versetzt. Diese ständigen Anmachen,  
zweideutigen Sprüche und eindeutigen Berührungen hingegen hinterließen in ihm das Gefühl,  
dass er lieber heute als morgen mit den anderen ins Bett wollte.  
Außerdem, er hatte den Köder ausgelegt, sie hatten angebissen. Jetzt mussten sie gemeinsam  
nur die Zeit bis zu seinem Geburtstag überstehen. Vorher würden sie sich wohl nur  
gegenseitig bis zum letzten Reizen. Was auch sehr viel Spaß bringen konnte.  
Aya schien sich zumindest soweit unter Kontrolle zu haben, dass er das Spiel spielen konnte,  
ohne sofort über Omi herzufallen. Dafür hatte er ja noch Ken und Yohji. Omi grinste vor sich  
hin. Nach Lage der Dinge konnte er also auch mit Aya und Ken relativ gefahrlos spielen,  
nicht nur mit Yohji. Jetzt musste er nur noch Verführung und Unschuld unter einen Hut  
bringen, aber da sah er wenig Probleme auf sich zukommen.  
  
„Wohin wollen wir denn?" Omi gab sich alle Mühe, Aya in dem Gewimmel von Menschen  
hier in Shinjuku nicht zu verlieren. Aya drehte sich um, griff nach Omis Hand und zog ihn  
wortlos weiter.  
Vor einem Laden in einer Passage hielten sie an. „Ken hat gesagt, Yohji kauft hier fast all  
seine Club-Klamotten. Ich dachte, da finden wir was für ihn."  
„Und seine Größe? Kennst du die?" Der vielsagende Blick, den er daraufhin zugeworfen  
bekam, sagte eigentlich alles. Wer sich miteinander seit Monaten das Bett teilte, der wusste  
mit Sicherheit auch die Kleidungsgröße seines Partners.  
Zusammen betraten sie das Geschäft. Fast augenblicklich kam eine Verkäuferin angeschwirrt.  
Sie grinste die beiden an, bildete sich ihre eigene Meinung über deren Beziehung und fragte  
dann überschwänglich „Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"  
Aya blickte sie ausdruckslos an. „Wenn sie wissen, wo die Lack- und Ledersachen sind, dann  
ja." Von seiner Schroffheit überrascht, fuhr die Frau ihre Überdrehtheit deutlich nach unten.  
„Folgen sie mir bitte."  
Aya durchwühlte die Ständer, hielt Omi ein paar Kleidungsstücke hin und kurze Zeit später  
hatten sie eine blau schimmernde Hose in Lackleder und eine dazu passende Weste gefunden.  
Er schickte die Verkäuferin mit den Sachen zur Kasse, wollte angeblich gleich nachkommen  
und bezahlen.  
  
Omi tappte in Richtung Kasse, da Aya keine Anstalten machte, sich dorthin zu begeben. Doch  
er wurde zurückgehalten. „So. Und jetzt, wo diese Tussi endlich weg ist, suchen wir noch was  
Schönes für dich aus."  
Omi starrte ihn verständnislos aus seinen stark geweiteten blauen Augen an. „Aber... Wieso...  
Ich... Club..." Er gab auf, als er merkte, dass sein Gestammel nicht sonderlich viel Sinn ergab.  
„Ne, Omi. Es sagt keiner, dass du diese Sachen nur zum Ausgehen anziehen darfst. Und du  
willst doch auf deiner Geburtstagsfeier passend gekleidet erscheinen."  
/Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen./ Omi gelang es sensationell gut sich zu  
beruhigen. Wenn er in dieser Kleidung auftauchen sollte, waren die anderen wahrscheinlich  
ähnlich gekleidet. Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte schon fast Nasenbluten bei ihm.  
Er hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er Aya wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „An was  
hast du denn so gedacht?"  
Aya wies auf eine Schaufensterpuppe, die hinter Omi stand. Der kleine Blondschopf drehte  
sich um und erblickte eine Figur, die ein ihm sehr bekanntes Outfit trug. Er sah nach unten.  
Auf einem Schild am Fußboden stand „Cosplay. Shuichi Shindou."  
Omi drehte sich wieder zu Aya um. Seine Augen waren noch größer als zuvor. Unsicher  
deutete er mit dem Daumen hinter sich. „Das da?"  
Aya nickte begeistert. „Ihr habe in etwa die gleiche Größe und Figur. Wenn ich mir vorstelle,  
wie du darin aussiehst..." Mit lüsternen Augen sah er Omi an.  
Omi besah sich das Cosplay-Outfit ein weiteres Mal, griff dann nach einem Paket in seiner  
Größe und verschwand in die Umkleidekabine. Wenn er mit solchen Augen angesehen wurde,  
wie eben von Aya, wie sollte er denn da widerstehen.  
  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte, dass Aya mit seiner Annahme Recht hatte. Das Kostüm  
saß ausgezeichnet. Er trug weinrote Hotpants aus Leder, die sich wie eine zweite Haut  
anschmiegten. Wenn er dieses Kleidungsstück mal außerhalb der Kabine trug, würde er die  
Unterhose weglassen müssen, da die sich viel zu stark abzeichnete. Um die Hüfte, quer über  
die Hotpants, lag ein schwarzer Gürtel.  
Ober herum trug er ein sehr knappes Netzoberteil, es reicht nicht einmal über die untersten  
Rippenbögen. Darüber dann, aus dem gleichen Leder wie die Hotpants, eine rote Weste mit  
Schnallen.  
Die Stiefel gingen bis weit über die Knie und waren auch aus dem dunkelroten Leder  
gefertigt. Auch sie waren an der Oberfläche mit Schnallen aus schwarzem Leder versehen.  
Um das Outfit komplett zu machen, schmiegte sich ein Lederhalsband um seine Kehle. Jepp,  
er sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus.  
„Und passt es?"  
Omi grinste sein Spiegelbild an, drehte sich noch etwas hin und her, bevor er antwortete. „Ja.  
Sitzt wie angegossen."  
„Dann lass dich mal ansehen." Aya hatte die Kabinentür schon fast geöffnet, bevor Omi  
reagieren konnte. „Oh nein. Etwas Überraschung muss ja sein."  
Er meinte fast, dass ein leises Kichern von Aya kam, doch das war bestimmt nur Einbildung.  
Aya bezahlte die Outfits für Yohji und Omi mit der Weiß-Kreditkarte (auf Firmenkosten),  
ließ Omi beide Tüten schleppen und verließ dann den Laden.  
  
Beim Auto angekommen, schaute Aya Omi fragend an. „Hast du heute sonst noch was vor?"  
Omi verneinte, Hausaufgaben bekamen sie keine mehr auf und Schicht hatte er heute nicht,  
sonst hätte er sowieso nicht mit einkaufen gehen können.  
„Essen und Kino?"  
Omi zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum eigentlich nicht. Aya unternahm viel zu selten etwas  
mit seinen Kollegen und wenn er von sich aus auf Omi zukam, würde er dessen Wunsch  
sicherlich nicht abschlagen.  
  
Dienstag Abend, 26.02.19XX.  
  
Wenn Omi allerdings geahnt hätte, dass Aya sein Essen schon fast obszön zu sich nahm  
(seine eigene Nummer mit dem Magnum war dagegen harmlos), hätte er wohl verneint. Jedes  
einzelne Häppchen wurde liebkost und mit der Zunge umrundet. Kein einziges Mal wurde  
gekaut, sondern sehr zärtlich zwischen Zunge und Gaumen zerdrückt und dann äußerst  
genüsslich verschluckt. An die Erdbeeren mit Sahne, die es als Dessert gab, wollte Omi gar  
nicht denken.  
Er wusste, dass die Regeln für ihr Spiel nicht niedergeschrieben waren, aber wenn er sich jetzt  
mitten beim Abendessen auf Aya stürzte, dann hatte er sicherlich verloren.  
  
Omi hätte schon beim Essen klar werden müssen, dass Kino nicht gleich Kino war. Wenn  
Aya schon verführerisch gegessen hatte, würden sie anschließend bestimmt nicht in einen  
Action-Film gehen.  
Und ehe Omi sich versehen hatte, saßen sie nebeneinander in einem Porno-Kino, wo ein gar  
nicht so schlechter Gay-Porno gezeigt wurde. Omi wusste nicht, wie Aya es geschafft, dass er  
als Minderjähriger hier auch mit rein durfte, doch das war gerade nebensächlich.  
Viel wichtiger war, dass Aya neben ihm saß, nicht gerade leise stöhnte und eine Hand in der  
eigenen Hose hatte. Die andere Hand glitt an Omis Oberschenkel herauf und herab, kam  
jedoch nie in die Nähe seiner Lenden. Was Omi auf Regel Nummer zwei brachte: Reize,  
soviel du willst, doch das Anfassen von WICHTIGEN Körperteilen ist nicht erlaubt.  
Zumindest nicht von anderen.  
Er ahmte also Aya nach, ließ seine Hand auch in der Hose verschwinden und verschaffte sich  
Erleichterung, wie die beiden Akteure auf der Leinwand auch, während Ayas Hand weiter  
sein Bein streichelte.  
  
Völlig fertig und um einige Taschentücher ärmer, fiel Omi kurz nach elf zu Hause aufs Bett.  
Er hatte mit Aya kein Wort mehr gesprochen, nachdem sie das Kino verlassen hatten. Der  
Rothaarige hatte die ganze Zeit nur vergnügt gegrinst und ihm gerade im Wohnzimmer noch  
ein Küsschen auf die Wange gegeben.  
  
Omi dachte an Morgen. Ausflug mit der Klasse und Ken zu den heißen Quellen. Wenn das  
ähnlich wie heute und mit Aya ablaufen würde, dann... Ihm wurden jetzt schon die Knie  
weich.  
  
TBC.  



	4. Teil 4

Happy Birthday Omi – Teil 4  
  
Mittwoch Morgen, acht Uhr, 27.02.19XX.  
  
Omi lugte vorsichtig in die Küche. Er wollte keinesfalls Aya über den Weg laufen. Die Sache  
mit dem Kino gestern Abend hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Omi lief immer noch bei  
dem Gedanken rot an, wie er neben Aya im Sessel saß und sie sich selbst befriedigten. Wenn das  
irgendjemand herausfand, wäre das sein Todesurteil. Gut, bei Ken und Yohji würde er dafür  
wahrscheinlich nur ein fieses Grinsen ernten und weitere Einladungen ins Kino.  
  
Irgendwie hatte er sich die ganze Sache mit dem „auf sich aufmerksam machen" doch anders  
vorgestellt. Er wollte ja, dass sie ihn auch bei ihren Spielchen mitmachen ließen, aber den  
Weg dahin... Wieso hatte er vorher nicht einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet?  
Sicherlich wollten die anderen prüfen, ob er für derartige Abendunterhaltungen –  
wahrscheinlich auch mal tagsüber – überhaupt geeignet war. Es brachte ja keinem was, wenn  
sie ihn einluden und er dann wie eine verschreckte Jungfrau davonlief. Zugegeben, er war noch  
unberührt, aber wenn er jetzt nicht aufgab und in den jeweiligen Situationen angemessen  
reagierte, dann sollte es morgen Abend kein Problem geben.  
Zumindest hoffte er, dass es morgen soweit war. Ansonsten würde er in der kommenden  
Nacht einen Anfall bekommen. Er wollte Sex, er brauchte ihn, wirklich. /Man, wie  
verzweifelt bin ich eigentlich?/ Omi rollte die Augen ob seines theatralischen  
Gedankenganges.  
  
Jedenfalls war die Küche Aya-frei. Also kein Rotwerden. Und noch besser: Die Küche war  
tatsächlich leer. Wenigstens für den Moment. Ken würde jeden Moment kommen, mit ihm  
zusammen frühstücken und dann würden sie sich auf zur Schule machen.  
Ausflug mit der Parallelklasse zu den heißen Quellen. Zwei Lehrer, Mann und Frau, die  
Mutter einer Mitschülerin, Ken und 45 Schüler sowie Omi. Alle in einen Bus, zwei Stunden  
Fahrt, eine knappe Stunde wandern, den Nachmittag für die Quellen und dann zurück.  
Ken und die heißen Quellen. Ken nackt. Omi schluckte. Yohji und Aya hatten am Sonntag  
langsam angefangen, dann Yohji und das Poster und gestern Aya. Wenn Ken auf dieser  
Schiene weiterfuhr, dann konnte dieser Tag sehr interessant werden. Oder SEHR, SEHR  
peinlich.  
  
Omi schnappte etwas nach Luft. Er würde sich nicht klein kriegen lassen. Jeden einzelnen  
„Angriff" würde er Ken mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen. Er konnte das. Wirklich. Innerlich  
stählte er sich für den Tag. /Und dann sollte ich daran arbeiten, nicht sofort rot zu werden./  
Das Bild der „verschreckten Jungfrau" tauchte wieder in seinem Geist auf. Er wollte wirklich  
gelassener auf die Sprüche und Berührungen der anderen reagieren. Aber war zum ersten Mal, dass  
er Kontakt dieser Art mit anderen Menschen hatte. Und auch wenn Omi gerne etwas anderes  
darstellen wollte, er war und blieb unerfahren. Es war also gar kein Wunder, dass ihm das  
Blut schneller als normal durch die Adern floss. Selbst das langjährige Training mit Yaoi-  
Mangas und Videos und die netten Filmchen mit seinen Teamkollegen konnten das nicht  
unterbinden.  
  
„Ohayo." Ein selten gut gelaunter Ken umarmte ihn von hinten. Das ging ja schon mal gut  
los. Ein leichtes Küsschen auf die Wange, dann wurde er wieder losgelassen. Genauso  
verdattert wie nach dem Kuss von Aya gestern, hielt sich Omi die Wange und starrte Ken an.  
Der grinste nur fröhlich zurück und holte sich die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank, die er für  
sein Frühstück benötigte. Omi hielt es für absolut überflüssig, dass bei dieser Tätigkeit der Po  
hin und her geschwenkt werden musste. Als Ken dann in ein vor und zurück überging, suchte  
Omi schnell im Küchenschrank nach den Cornflakes. Sehr lange und intensiv, bis Ken sich  
schließlich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
„Ne, Omi. Das muss doch heute für dich ein toller Tag sein..."  
Omi sah Ken fragend an. Der Tonfall, in dem dieser Satz vorgetragen wurde, verhieß nichts  
Gutes. Dennoch murmelte er zwischen seinem Cornflakes ein „Wieso?" hervor, wider  
besseres Wissen.  
„Das ist doch endlich die Chance für dich, deine Klassenkameraden mal nackt zu sehen."  
Die spontane Entscheidung von Omi, die Küche mit Milch zu verzieren, die er hervorprustete,  
trug bei Ken zu einem Lachanfall bei. Überall verteilt lagen kleine Pfützen aus Milch, in der  
einige Cornflakes-Krümel schwammen.  
  
„Bäh, Omi. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Yohji stand nur mit Shorts bekleidet in der  
Küchentür. „Das machst du aber noch sauber, bevor ihr hier verschwindet!"  
Omi nickte und jagte sofort den Milchpfützen mit dem Wischlappen hinterher. Bei den  
Flecken auf dem Boden bückte er sich sorgfältig vorne über, den Po schön nach oben  
gestreckt und wischte dann. /Ha. Nehmt das!/ Er wackelte mit seinem Hinterteil etwas herum.  
Wenn Ken noch zu Hause anfangen wollte, dann konnte er das haben.  
Unversehens spürte er zwei starke Hände an seinen Hüften. Yohji rieb genüsslich seine  
Lenden an Omis Po. „Hmm. Fühlt sich wirklich gut an." Er ließ Omi wieder los.  
Omi verharrte in seiner gebückten Position. Es hatte sich tatsächlich gut angefühlt. Zu gut  
sogar. Wenn er sich jetzt aufrichtete, würden die anderen beiden sofort sehen, was dieser  
kurze Körperkontakt in ihm ausgelöst hatte. /Barney Grumble im Bikini. Barney Grumble im  
Bikini. Barney Grumble im Bikini./ Die Erregung ließ sehr schnell nach, als er dieses Bild vor  
Augen hatte. Funktionierte doch immer wieder.  
Er kam wieder in die Senkrechte und putzte ohne eine Reaktion auf Yohjis Attentat weiter.  
Offenbar war diese Berührung noch innerhalb des Erlaubten, das konnte in den Quellen  
gefährlich werden. Nur wusste er nicht, ob für ihn oder für Ken.  
  
Omi hatte sich gerade wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und wollte seine Flakes weiterlöffeln, als Ken  
einen zweiten Anlauf startete. „Nun sag schon, wie findest du die Typen aus deiner Klasse?"  
Glücklicherweise hatte Omi noch nicht weitergegessen, ansonsten wäre jetzt wohl wieder Putzen  
angesagt. Aber so konnte er sich fast entspannt zurücklehnen und Ken herausfordernd angrinsen.  
„Sagen wir mal so, die Jungs aus meiner Klasse sind genau das. Jungs. Ich suche eher jemand, der  
schon etwas Erfahrung hat." Er senkte den Kopf wieder herab und löffelte ruhig weiter. Glücklich,  
dass er diesen Satz ohne roten Kopf hervor gebracht hatte. Leider entging ihm so Kens  
Fischimitation.  
  
Die beiden wollten gerade die Wohnung verlassen und sich auf den Weg zur Schule machen, als  
Omi noch mal in die Küche rannte. Er zog Yohji zu sich herunter und hauchte ihm zärtlich einen  
Kuss auf die Wange. „Hast recht. Fühlte sich wirklich gut an." Zum Abschied kniff er ihm noch in  
den Po und lief dann Ken hinterher.  
  
Die Hinfahrt zu den Quellen verlief recht ruhig, da Omi sich mit Absicht weiter hinten im Bus  
hingesetzt hatte. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten wollte er an diesem Tag seine Ruhe haben. Wenn  
er dauerhaft den Sprüchen von Ken ausgesetzt wäre, hätte er sein Gesicht genauso gut mit roter  
Farbe anmalen können. Dann würde der Wechsel zwischen blass und krebston nicht so auffallen.  
Doch nun kam der kurze Wanderabschnitt. Ken trug die Verantwortung für eine Gruppe von zehn  
männlichen Schülern, einer davon war Omi. Die einzelnen Gruppen waren zeitversetzt gestartet,  
damit im Wald nur das halbe und nicht gleich das ganze Chaos ausbrach.  
Mehr oder weniger begeistert tappte die kleine Gruppe nun also durch die Botanik, wobei Ken das  
Schlusslicht bildete, damit auch keiner verloren ging. Omi spürte förmlich, wie Kens Augen an  
seinem Po hafteten. Das Problem war nur, wenn er sich zurückfallen ließ, damit er diesen Blicken  
entging, wäre er auf einer Höhe mit Ken und der würde ihm womöglich noch einmal erzählen, was  
er einmal mit Aya in einer Quelle getan hatte. Einmal am Tag reichte ihm diese Erzählung und die  
Gefühle, die die Bilder in ihm auslösten.  
Während sie noch unterwegs waren, würde zwar kaum jemand auf seine Hose (und damit die  
Lendengegend) achten, doch spätestens bei den Quellen war es damit vorbei. Er ertrug also tapfer  
weiter die Blicke und war sehr froh, als ihr Ziel in Sicht kam.  
  
Mittwoch Mittag, zwölf Uhr, 27.02.19XX.  
  
Zusammen aßen die beiden Klassen und ihre Begleitpersonen noch eine Kleinigkeit im Lokal  
nebenan, bevor sie sich in Grüppchen und nach und nach in die Umkleidekabinen begaben. Da Omi  
nicht schnell genug reagierte, stand er nun zusammen mit Ken auf etwa einem Quadratmeter und  
sollte sich hier ausziehen, damit er dann unter die Dusche gehen konnte. Wohlgemerkt, es handelte  
sich dabei um eine Gemeinschaftsdusche.  
  
Ken begann sich fröhlich auszuziehen, bemerkte dann aber, wie Omi seinen Kopf leicht abwandte.  
„Nun tu doch nicht so, ist doch nichts, was du nicht schon gesehen hast." Er versuchte, Omi den  
Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen. Omi wehrte sich zwar nicht krampfhaft, aber zumindest  
erfolgreich gegen diesen Versuch. Woraufhin Ken zu härteren Maßnahmen überging.  
Zärtlich nahm er Omi in den Arm und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Ne, das mit dem Ausziehen  
müssen wir aber noch üben." Er griff unter den Pullover und streichelte Omis Rücken. „Wie wäre  
es denn damit. Ich ziehe dir ein Teil aus und dann du mir und so weiter."  
Man konnte zwar seine Augen noch lüstern funkeln sehen, doch der Tonfall war äußerst sanft.  
Langsam nickte Omi und ließ sich durch Ken von seinem Sweater befreien. Da Ken beim  
Ausziehen schon im Vorsprung war, machte er gleich beim T-Shirt weiter. Ganz vorsichtig  
berührte er Omis Oberkörper, zog sich dann aber zurück. „So, und jetzt bist du dran."  
  
Omi sah an Ken auf und ab. Das würde wohl bedeuten, dass jetzt die Hose fällig war. /OK, Ken. Es  
war deine Idee./ Er schmiegte sich eng wie möglich an den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann vor ihm  
und packte ihn fest am Po. Seine Hände glitten herum und streichelten dann die Innenseiten von  
Kens Oberschenkeln.  
Nach dem Kinobesuch mit Aya wusste Omi sehr genau, wie empfindlich man an diesen Stellen  
sein konnte. Omi genoss es förmlich, die Anspannung in Ken zu sehen. Das hatte er jetzt davon.  
Die Regeln waren klar, auch wenn Ken den Anschein machte, als ob er sie in diesem Moment nur  
zu gerne brechen würde. Zu seinem Glück ließ der jüngere das Streicheln sein und begann dann an  
Knopf und Reißverschluss zu arbeiten.  
Omi sah sehr genau, wie groß die Wölbung in der Hose war, als Ken in diesem Augenblick aus der  
kleinen Kabine stürzte. „Muss mal schnell aufs Klo." Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
Wenn er nicht geflohen wäre, würde Omi jetzt vermutlich laut aufstöhnen, weil er gegen die  
Kabinenwand genagelt wurde. Es war einer der wenigen Momente in Kens Leben, wo er sich mal  
an die Regeln gehalten hatte.  
  
So blieb Omi also allein zurück, zog sich schnell aus und verschwand unter der Dusche, bevor Ken  
von seinem „Fünf gegen Willi Spiel" vom Klo zurückkam.  
In diesem Onsen gab es draußen ein großes und zahlreiche kleine Becken. Irgendwie hatte Omi es  
geschafft, in einem dieser kleineren Becken, mit dem einzigen bekennenden schwulen Paar der  
Klasse und Ken zu sitzen. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, dass etwas derartiges passierte.  
Anfangs saßen alle ruhig da und entspannten sich. Das Gespräch kam nur langsam in Gang, was  
keinen so richtig störte, die Ruhe war wirklich äußerst angenehm.  
  
Omi hatte sich schon fast auf die Malediven geträumt, als er mitbekam, in welche Richtung die  
Unterhaltung zwischen den anderen dreien driftete. Die unterhielten sich doch tatsächlich darüber,  
welche Stellung sie im Bett (oder sonst wo) am besten fanden. Schell packte er seine Hände in den  
Schoß. Das Wasser war sehr klar, man konnte also gut erkennen, was so unter der Oberfläche vor  
sich ging. Er kannte zwar alle Positionen, die hier gerade durchgehechelt wurden, doch eigentlich  
nur, weil er seine drei sexy Kollegen seit fast einem Jahr bespannt hatte.  
Schlimmer kam es dann, als Kazuya (einer der Mitschüler) sich für seine eigene Lieblingsstellung  
interessierte. Ken zog Omi zu sich hinüber, nahm ihn in den Arm und wuschelte durch sein Haar.  
„Unser Omi hier ist noch unberührt, also kann er dazu noch kein Urteil abgeben." Die anderen  
beiden saßen mit offenen Mündern da. Fast synchron sprachen sie den Satz „Du wohnst mit Ken  
zusammen und bist noch Jungfrau? Bist du blind oder was?"  
Omi rückte so schnell es ging von Ken weg, ließ den Kopf hängen und schüttelte diesen  
verzweifelt. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn eigentlich geritten, Ken zu fragen, ob er mit zu dem  
Schulausflug kommen wollte? Ach ja, er wollte vor einem Monat ja noch, dass die anderen endlich  
auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Das hatte er ja wohl geschafft.  
  
Das Pärchen im Becken schien durch die eingetretene Pause im Gespräch gelangweilt und begann  
sich gegenseitig abzuschlabbern. In einer Art und Weise, dass Ken ganz neidisch zu den beiden  
hinsah, dann zu Omi blickte und wieder das Pärchen begaffte.  
Omi kroch noch einmal zu Ken und flüsterte ihm zärtlich ein „Morgen Abend" ins Ohr. Noch  
bevor Ken reagieren konnte, hatte sich der Blondschopf sein Handtuch gegriffen und verließ das  
Becken. Er stürzte hinüber zu den anderen, die im großen Becken gerade eine Wasserschlacht  
veranstalteten. Sehr zum Unmut ihres Lehrers, der mit der Horde von Teenagern komplett  
überfordert war und von der zweiten männlichen Begleitperson – Ken – keine Unterstützung  
bekam. Der war nämlich schon wieder im Klo und verschaffte sich Erleichterung.  
  
Omi schaffte es, für den Rest der Zeit in den Quellen, Ken aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings auch  
nur, bis sie sich wieder anziehen sollten. Stolz auf sich, heil aus der Dusche gekommen zu sein,  
machte sich Omi auf den Weg in die Umkleidekabine. Dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass Ken  
ja seine Sachen auch hier drin hatte.  
Der Dunkelhaarige ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Hey, ich habe dich fast gar nicht mehr in die  
Finger... äh... zu Gesicht bekommen, nachdem du gegangen bist."  
Omi nickte bedächtig, griff dann nach Kens Handtuch. „Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich umso  
mehr freust, wenn ich dir dann beim Abtrocknen helfe." Er begann, die Brust von Ken trocken zu  
rubbeln. Ging dann zum Rücken und zu den Beinen über. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt drückte er  
Ken das Handtuch wieder in die Hand. „Jetzt besser?"  
Ken atmete zwar etwas schneller, hatte seine Erregung aber für den Augenblick im Griff. „Besser.  
Aber noch besser würde es mir gehen, wenn ich meinen Schwanz in deinen süßen Hintern rammen  
könnte."  
Omi stand nackt und mit offenem Mund vor Ken. Besann sich dann aber sehr schnell eines  
besseren und zog in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit Unterhose und Jeans an, bevor er Ken  
wieder anblickte. Ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag packte er den Fußballspieler am Po und zog ihn  
zu sich hin. „Hmm. Würdest du dich auch noch besser fühlen, wenn ich meinen Schwanz in dir  
versenke?"  
Er bekam ein lüsternes Grinsen zurück. „Möglich." Betont langsam zog sich sein Gegenüber an,  
damit Omi auch jeden einzelnen Muskel betrachten konnte. Der nutzte diese Chance auch  
ausgiebig, während er sich selbst anzog.  
  
Die Wanderung und die Busfahrt zurück verlief ereignislos, da sowohl Ken als auch Omi sich erst  
mal erholen mussten und neue Ideen sammeln wollten, wie sie den anderen reizen konnten. Aber  
scheinbar reichte ihnen die Begegnung in der Kabine für heute, denn bis nach Hause tat sich nichts  
weiter.  
  
Mittwoch Abend, zwanzig Uhr, 27.02.19XX.  
  
Freudestrahlend wurden die beiden Ausflügler von ihren Kollegen und Mitbewohnern begrüßt.  
Gemeinsam saßen sie beim Abendessen und diskutierten den Tag. Im Laden gab es wohl viele  
enttäuschte Gesichter, als Ken und Omi nicht auftauchten. Auch anhaltendes Plärren änderte nichts  
am Fehlen der beiden. Danach hatten sich die Fangirls zahlenmäßig verringert und den zahlenden  
Kunden endlich eine Chance gegeben.  
Beiläufig erkundigte sich Aya, ob Omi denn auf dem Ausflug etwas neues gelernt hatte. Omi  
grinste in die Runde. „Und ob. Ken meint, dass er es am liebsten im Stehen tut. Aber Doggy-style  
findet er auch richtig gut."  
Yohji griff ganz beiläufig diesen Satz auf, als ob sie sich jeden Abend über dieses Thema  
unterhalten würden. „Hat er auch gesagt, ob er lieber Uke oder Seme ist?"  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Aber so oft, wie ihr das probiert habt, müsstest du es doch  
eigentlich wissen."  
Die beiden Blonden grinsten am Tisch um die Wette, bis Yohji nach Kens Hand griff. „Komm. Ich  
muss noch mal probieren, was dir jetzt besser gefällt." Ken ging sehr freiwillig mit, sein  
Wurstbrötchen ließ er deswegen jedoch nicht zurück.  
  
Aya schien kurz mit sich zu ringen, stand dann aber auch vom Tisch auf. „Ich glaube, ich werde  
auch mal herausfinden, was Ken jetzt lieber mag." Ein bisschen schneller als sonst ging er die  
Treppe nach oben und ließ Omi in der Küche allein. Allerdings nur für wenige Sekunden. Dann  
sprintete der nämlich auch nach oben, schaltete die Kamera an und beobachtete das Treiben in  
Yohjis Zimmer. Knapp zwei Stunden später war sich aber immer noch keiner im Klaren darüber,  
welche Position Ken bevorzugte. Aber sie konnte ja an einem anderen Tag weiterprobieren.  
  
TBC.


	5. Teil 5

Happy Birthday Omi – Teil 5  
  
Donnerstag Morgen, acht Uhr, 28.02.19XX.  
  
Wie auch schon am Morgen zuvor schlich Omi ganz leise die Treppe hinunter und lugte in die  
Küche. Keiner da. Erleichtert atmete er auf und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich sein  
Frühstück zu essen. Nachdem er diese Aufgabe mit Bravour und innerhalb von drei Minuten  
gemeistert hatte, machte er sich an das nächste Problem. So schnell wie möglich ein Bento  
zubereiten und dann nichts wie weg.  
Wenn er heute morgen auch nur irgendeinem von den anderen über den Weg lief, würde er  
nämlich gar nicht mehr zur Schule gehen, sondern den ganzen Tag eindeutig zweideutige  
Angebote machen. Nicht, dass heute noch viel passieren würde, doch er wollte in der Schule  
nicht unangenehm auffallen, indem er fehlte. Außerdem würde er, wenn er hier blieb, den  
ganzen Tag im Laden arbeiten müssen. Da langweilte er sich doch lieber in der Schule, da  
schrie wenigstens keiner verzweifelt um seine Aufmerksamkeit. Außer gelegentlich mal ein  
Lehrer, wenn er wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Glücklich, ohne Feindkontakt die Wohnung verlassen zu haben, machte sich Omi auf den  
Weg zur Schule. Dann war er heute eben viel zu früh da, vielleicht würde sich ihr Lehrer  
darüber freuen. Wenigstens einmal war er dann überpünktlich gewesen, auch wenn es am  
vorletzten Schultag war. Egal.  
Von dem, was an diesem Tag noch im Unterricht vermittelt werden sollte, bekam Omi fast  
gar nichts mit. Seine Tagträume hatten ihn mit auf die Reise genommen und er grübelte fast  
unablässig darüber nach, was heute Abend auf ihn wartete. Würden sie etwa alle mit ihm...  
Oder nur einer...  
Und wie sehr tat das tatsächlich weh? Er kannte es ja nur vom Manga lesen oder Anime  
schauen. Aber die anderen drei hatten am nächsten Morgen nie Probleme mit dem Sitzen.  
Hoffentlich waren das nur böse Ammenmärchen, dass man danach nur noch stehen wollte.  
/Hmpf. Ob ich mal Kazuya frage?/ Er verwarf diesen Gedanken dann doch. So wie der  
gestern reagiert hatte, würde er vermutlich erst mal zehn Minuten lachen, bevor er mit einer  
Antwort rauskam. Darauf konnte Omi sehr gut verzichten.  
  
Donnerstag Nachmittag, sechzehn Uhr, 28.02.19XX.  
  
Omi hatte heute für den Weg nach Hause etwas länger gebraucht als sonst. Dafür hatte er sich  
aber auch einmal mit der U-Bahn, weil er bei seinen Träumereien gerade soweit weg war,  
dass nicht einmal das hartnäckige Gefummel von anderen Passanten in der U-Bahn ihn  
herausreißen konnte. Also musste er umsteigen und zurückfahren.  
Nun ja. Jedenfalls stand er jetzt eine Straßenecke von ihrem Laden entfernt und hörte schon  
von hier das Gekreische der Fangirls. Wenn die wüssten, was ihre angebeteten Lieblinge  
abends so taten, wäre hier wohl nur halb soviel los. Oder noch deutlich mehr. Es soll ja  
Mädels geben, die es richtig toll fanden, wenn gut aussehende junge Männer etwas  
miteinander hatten. Vielleicht konnten sie damit den Umsatz ankurbeln.  
Ein leichtes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Der Gedanke, dass Aya und Yohji vor ihren  
Fangirls herumknutschten und sich gegenseitig streichelten, war einfach zu unwahrscheinlich,  
hatte aber etwas sehr Erheiterndes.  
  
Durch diesen Gedanken gestärkt, trat er mutig in die Höhle des Löwen. Sprich: den  
Blumenladen durch die Vordertür. „Konnichiwa, Minna-San." Das Stimmengewirr wurde  
noch lauter als zuvor. Omi hier, Omi da. Suchst du für mich Blumen aus usw. usf.  
Aya zog Omi am Arm quer durch den Laden und hinter den Tresen. Hier war er wenigstens  
für den Augenblick sicher. Schnell band er sich die Schürze um und wollte Yohji beim  
Gesteckbasteln unter die Arme greifen. Freudestrahlend wurde er von diesem begrüßt. „Ah...  
Omittchi... Mein Retter. Kannst du dir das hier mal ansehen?"  
Ein kleines Gesteck wurde vor ihn hingeschoben, während Yohji fröhlich weiter mit den  
Mädels flirtete, von denen er glaubte, dass sie über 18 waren. Omi besah sich das Machwerk  
von Yohji genau, konnte aber nicht herausfinden, was damit nicht stimmen sollte. „Was ist  
denn damit?"  
Omi musste aber auch immer wieder auf offensichtliche Fallen hereinfallen. Yohji stellte sich  
hinter Omi und presste ihn zwischen sich und die Arbeitsbank. Er beugte sich über Omi  
Schulter und sah ebenfalls auf das Gesteck, streichelte nebenbei wie unbewusst an Omis Arm  
entlang. „Meinst du nicht, dass da in der Mitte noch ein Loch ein, dass besser ausgefüllt  
wäre?" Omi spürte, wie Yohjis andere Hand an seinem Po herumtastete. Und das alles vor  
den Augen der Kundschaft.  
/Denk nach, Omi. Denk nach!/ „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Solche Löcher müssen ganz  
unbedingt gestopft werden." Er grinste sich dumm und dämlich, streckte dabei seinen Po der  
tastenden Hand noch etwas entgegen.  
„Willst du das machen oder soll ich?" Yohjis Hand war inzwischen schon beim Hosenbund  
angekommen und versuchte sich einen Weg in die Hose zu bahnen.  
„Vor mir aus kannst du dich gerne darum kümmern. Du weißt doch bestimmt, wie man solche  
Löcher füllt."  
„Und ob." Yohji trat einen Schritt zurück, nahm sich sein kleines Gesteck und arbeitete ruhig  
neben Omi weiter, als ob nicht gewesen wäre.  
  
Für die folgende halbe Stunde passierte erst mal gar nichts, bis sie aus dem Lagerraum ein  
lautes Geräusch hörten. Verbunden mit der Abwesenheit von Ken im Verkaufsraum konnte  
das eigentlich nur eins bedeuten.  
Omi tappte zum Lagerraum, wandte sich vorher kurz an Aya, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen. „Ich  
sehe mal nach, ob ich Ken hinten helfen kann."  
Aya nickte, emotionslos wie immer. „Ken lässt sich bestimmt gern von dir hinten helfen."  
Das kleine Zwinkern, was dann folgte, lies Omis Herz schneller schlagen. Aya war einfach  
unglaublich. Der rothaarige Mann brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und schon floss sein Blut in  
tiefere Regionen, nach der Aktion im Kino noch viel schneller als sonst.  
„Bestimmt." Er zwinkerte zurück und ging dann nachsehen, was Ken heute zerbrochen hatte.  
  
Offenbar hatte Ken gar nichts kaputt gemacht, denn Omi konnte nichts erkennen, was auch  
nur ansatzweise zerstört war.  
Fragend blickte er Ken an. „Was war denn hier los?"  
„Ach nichts. Ich habe nur etwas Lärm gemacht, um dich hierher zu locken." Mittelschwer  
hämisch grinsend blickte ein Paar türkisfarbene Augen Omi an. „Ich darf dich nämlich was  
fragen."  
Omi war die ganze Sache nicht geheuer, wenn Ken so grinste, konnte es nur etwas perverses  
sein. Pervers im Sinne von: Bringt unheimlich viel Spaß, wenn man mitmacht.  
„Du darfst...?" Diese Formulierung klang ja schon etwas komisch.  
Glücklicherweise sind der menschlichen Anatomie Grenzen gesetzt, sonst hätte Ken jetzt  
wohl ein 360° Grinsen gezeigt. „Jepp. Wir haben gelost und ich habe gewonnen. Ich darf dich  
also fragen" hier folgte eine kunstvolle Pause „ob du schon weißt, wer dein Erster sein soll?"  
Jetzt war es an Omi, eine Fischimitation abzugeben. Darüber hatte er sich noch keine  
Gedanken gemacht und das sagte er Ken auch. Der ihm daraufhin hilfreiche Tipps geben  
wollte. Omi wehrte dankend ab. Er hatte die Videos gesehen. Wusste, wer sich wie im Bett  
verhielt. Doch wem er seine Jungfräulichkeit schenken wollte? Verdammt, warum hatte er  
nicht einmal daran gedacht. Immer nur, wie es überhaupt war, mit dem Rest von Weiß im Bett  
zu liegen. Aber die Reihenfolge war ihm ziemlich egal gewesen.  
„Ähm... Also... Dass überlasse ich euch. Von mir aus könnt ihr das auch gerne wieder  
auslosen." Er brachte allen dreien die gleichen Gefühle entgegen, deswegen war es ihm nicht  
so wichtig, dass ein bestimmter als Erster mit ihm schlief. Solange er dabei nur voll auf seine  
Kosten kam.  
  
Gemeinsam kehrten sie in den Laden zurück. Omi bemerkte noch, wie Ken in Richtung von  
Aya und Yohji mit den Schultern zuckte. Da hatten die drei heute Abend wohl noch was zum  
Knobeln. Er wünschte ihnen viel Spaß dabei.  
Jeder kehrte an seine Arbeit zurück, doch irgendwie gelang es keinem so recht, sich auf die  
Aufgabe vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Völlig entnervt sahen Ken, Yohji und Omi abwechselnd  
Aya an. Er musste doch ein Einsehen mit ihnen haben und heute mal früher schließen.  
Kurz nach sieben warf Aya dann die verbliebene Kundschaft aus dem Laden und ließ die  
Rollläden runter. Erleichterung machte sich bei anderen breit. Feierabend.  
Omi durfte noch den Laden sauber machen, während Yohji und Ken das Abendessen  
vorbereiteten und Aya noch mal wegfuhr. Wie immer, ohne dazu eine Erklärung abzugeben.  
  
Donnerstag Abend, zwanzig Uhr, 28.02.19XX.  
  
Das Abendessen wurde in einträchtiger Stille eingenommen. Dafür gab es umso mehr Füßeln,  
zufälliges Berühren von Armen und noch viel mehr verdächtiges Grinsen, wenn die anderen  
Omi anblickten. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?  
Sie waren schon fast mit dem Abräumen fertig, als Aya als erster an diesem Abend etwas  
sagte. „So Omi. Und jetzt sieh dir mal schön einen Film an, lies was oder was weiß ich. Aber  
die Kameras bleiben bis zwölf Uhr aus. Danach kannst du sie gerne anschalten." Ein weiteres  
Grinsen machte die Runde. „Wir sehen zu, dass wir bis kurz nach elf das Bad geräumt haben  
– dann hast du es nur für dich. Und vergiss nicht, dein nettes neues Outfit anzuziehen. Ich will  
schließlich auch mal sehen, wie das so an dir aussieht." Damit winkte er dem kleinen Blonden  
zu und verließ mit Ken und Yohji die Küche.  
  
Für Omi wurde dieser Abend beinahe unendlich lang. Er blätterte durch ein paar Mangas und  
langweilte sich. Zappte durchs Fernsehprogramm und fand nichts. Wollte in seinem Buch  
weiterlesen und konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Jedes Mal,  
wenn er wieder auf die Uhr sah, waren im besten Fall gerade mal zehn Minuten vergangen.  
Dieser Abend schien zeitlich die Konsistenz von einem Kaugummi zu haben. Er zog und zog  
sich hin. Selbst eine Unterrichtsstunde in klassischem Japanisch war spannender.  
  
Doch selbst ein Kaugummi gab irgendwann auf und so betrat Omi kurz nach elf Uhr Abends  
das Bad. Er hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als er noch einen freundlichen Zuruf  
von Ken bekam. „Hey Omi? Schummeln gilt nicht. Also wehe, wenn du dir vorher schon  
einen runterholst. Wir wollen heute Abend alle bei dir zum Zug kommen."  
Omi öffnete seinen Mund ein paar Mal, schloss ihn aber auch gleich wieder. Was sollte er  
denn darauf erwidern. Und alle drei? Gleich am ersten Abend? Na dann, toi, toi, toi. Kens  
Schritte verhallten auf dem Flur, er schien wohl nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet zu haben.  
Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, hielt sich Omi an Kens Anweisung und duschte nur ganz  
unschuldig. Frisch gewaschen und gebügelt stand dann Punkt zwölf Uhr vor der Tür zu  
Yohjis Zimmer. Die Kameras liefen.  
  
Während Omi unter der Dusche brav war, diskutierten die anderen über die entscheidende  
Frage, wer als erster mit Omi schlafen würde. Das mit dem Losen hatten sie verworfen. Eine  
derart wichtige Entscheidung sollte nicht dem Zufall überlassen werden.  
Yohji wollte hier sofort sein Vorrecht als Ältester geltend machen, wurde dann aber darauf  
hingewiesen, dass er bei seiner Größe Omi wohl eher erschrecken, als befriedigen würde.  
Zumindest beim ersten Mal. Wenn sich ihr Chibi erst mal an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, war  
das sicher kein Problem mehr.  
Ken berief sich auf den Status als bester Freund. Vertrauen und so. Das sahen die anderen  
zwar ein, doch da Ken in Sachen Seme gelegentlich etwas übereifrig war und von seinen  
Gefühlen davon getragen wurde, schied auch er aus.  
Blieb also noch Aya, der zwar auch recht gut gebaut war, aber nicht so groß wie Yohji. Er war  
einfühlsamer als die anderen beiden, zögerte den Orgasmus länger hinaus, weil er genau  
wusste, wie man den Partner spielerisch hinhalten konnte. Bei Yohji und Ken hingegen sah  
man sehr schnell Sterne und wollte vor Lust nur noch explodieren, möglichst unter lautem  
Stöhnen und Schreien.  
Es war also an Aya, ihren jüngsten als Erster zu lieben. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht  
nach oben und drückten aus, wie zufrieden er mit dieser Entscheidung war.  
Yohji durfte Omi dafür den ersten richtigen Kuss geben und Ken meldete sich ganz freiwillig,  
als nach einem Uke für Omi gesucht wurde. Vielleicht gefiel es dem Dunkelhaarigen doch  
besser, wenn er genommen wurde, als umgekehrt.  
  
TBC.  



	6. Teil 6

Happy Birthday Omi – Teil 6  
  
Nacht von Donnerstag zu Freitag, null Uhr, 01.03.19XX.  
  
Omi sah noch einmal an sich herunter. Wohl zum dreiundvierzigsten Mal in den letzten fünf  
Minuten. Das Cosplay Outfit im Shindou Shuichi Style saß perfekt. Die Stiefel, Hotpants  
(ohne Unterhose), die Weste und zum krönenden Abschluss das Halsband. Er sah wirklich  
zum Anknabbern aus. Oder zum aufs Bett werfen und sofort richtig kräftig durchvögeln. Hing  
ganz von Zustand des Betrachters ab.  
Tapfer hob er seine Hand und klopfte an der Tür. /OK. Dann wollen wir mal./ Seine Gefühle  
waren vollkommen durcheinander. Er freute sich auf jeden Fall auf diesen Abend, aber dann  
kam da noch etwas Unsicherheit dazu. Die anderen hatten alle so eine gute Figur, sah er  
neben denen nicht lächerlich aus? Und wenn er was falsch machte? Würden sie dann über ihn  
lachen?  
Bevor er sich noch weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, öffnete Ken ihm die Tür und zog ihn  
herein, bis Omi mitten im Raum stand. Die anderen lächelten ihn an und konnten es sich nicht  
verkneifen, noch „Happy Birthday to you" zu singen.  
  
Omi nahm sich während des doch recht schiefen Gesanges die Zeit, seine Kollegen ausgiebig  
zu betrachten. Yohji trug eine Hüfthose aus schwarzem Vinyl, dazu eines seiner äußerst  
knappen, die Bauchmuskeln betonenden Tops, ebenfalls in schwarz. Auf die Schuhe hatte er  
verzichtet, die beiden anderen übrigens auch.  
Ken hatte eine dunkelblaue Lederhose an, die so eng war, dass sich jeder einzelne Muskel  
abzeichnete. Damit stellte er sogar Yohji noch in den Schatten. Das Oberteil war ein  
Netzshirt, dass mehr zeigte, als es verhüllte.  
Zu guter Letzt Aya. Mit einer engen schwarzen Hose aus Lackleder und einer dazu passenden  
Weste, die vorne geschnürt wurde.  
Mit seinem Outfit passte Omi wirklich hervorragend in dieses Bild, auch wenn er als einziger  
Hotpants trug und keine dunklen Farben. Und er hatte eben Stiefel an, aber dann hatten die  
anderen mehr zum ausziehen.  
  
Endlich hatten alle den Gesang überstanden. Nur weil man selbst sang, hieß das ja nicht, dass  
man nicht hörte, was man gerade verbrach.  
Yohji kam zu Omi hinüber, nahm ihn sanft in den Arm und sah ihm tief in die leuchtend  
blauen Augen. Omi schluckte etwas. So, wie Yohji in gerade ansah, wusste er, was jetzt kam.  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Kuss. Zärtlich, so leicht, dass er es kaum  
spürte, senkten sich die Lippen des Älteren auf seine eigenen. Enger wurde er an Yohji  
herangezogen, spürte, dass dessen Erregung, genau wie die eigene, zunahm. Omi stöhnte in  
den Kuss hinein, öffnete seinen Mund, um mehr zu bekommen. Yohjis Zunge nahm die  
Einladung an. Untersuchte jeden Winkel der Mundhöhle, lockte und reizte. Omis Knie gaben  
unter ihm nach. Genauso sollte sich ein Kuss anfühlen.  
Nur von Yohji gehalten und nach Atem ringend lehnte er an der Brust des Älteren. „Happy  
Birthday Omi." Beide lächelten einander an. Yohji, weil er es geschafft hatte, Omi so  
glücklich zu machen. Omi, weil er einfach nur glücklich war.  
Die Küsse, die er anschließend von Ken und Aya bekam, waren zwar auch beeindruckend und  
ließen ihn ebenfalls schwer atmend zurück, doch der Kuss von Yohji war in seine Erinnerung  
gebrannt.  
  
„So. Und jetzt zu deinen Geschenken." Yohji trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab damit den  
Blick auf den Couchtisch frei, der eine Geburtstagstorte und einige Päckchen beherbergte.  
Omi schaffte es problemlos alle Kerzen in einem Zug auszublasen. „Und? Was hast du dir  
gewünscht?" Ken starrte ihn neugierig an. Und Omi grinste fies zurück. „Sag ich nicht, ich  
will euch doch nicht noch auf Ideen bringen."  
Ein schlanker blasser Arm schlang sich um Kens Taille. „Keine Sorge. Ideen haben wir so  
schon genug." Aya knabberte zärtlich an Kens Hals herum und überließ Omi seinen  
Geschenken.  
  
Yohji saß auf dem Sofa und winkte den kleinen Blonden zu sich hinüber. Freudig machte sich  
Omi auf den Weg zu ihm und nahm auf Yohjis Beinen Platz, während er mit den  
Verpackungen kämpfte. Das Meiste waren harmlose Sachen wie Computerspiele, Gutscheine  
für den Laden aus dem auch sein gegenwärtiges Outfit stammte, Updates für Programme und  
ähnliches. Dann stieß er auf die interessanten Sachen. „West End Drama CD's?" Er drehte  
sich zu Yohji um, der auch gerade fröhlich am Hals beknabbern war.  
Yohji nickte ihm zu. „Gesprochen von Koyasu Takehito und Seki Tomokazu." Aya und Ken  
grinsten sich an, scheinbar kannten sie diese CD's.  
Weiter ging die Reise durch die Geschenke. Ein „Hello Kitty Vibrator", der extra von Ken  
ausgesucht worden war. Ein Buch „Bondage für Anfänger", alles Gute von Aya. Und ein  
Gutschein für einen Besuch bei einem Masseur, mit viel Liebe von Yohji.  
Omi bedankte sich artig, in dem er nun seinerseits versuchte, die Mandeln der anderen mit  
seiner Zunge zu erreichen. Er erreichte allerdings nur, dass er von Aya auf den Arm  
genommen wurde und auf der Bettkante abgesetzt wurde. Erst jetzt wurde Omi so richtig klar,  
wie riesig dieses Bett war. Über drei Meter breit und deutlich mehr als zwei Meter lang. Darin  
würde sie alle Platz finden. Alle. Omi schluckte, nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend.  
  
Aya kniete zum Omis Füßen und zog ihm geschickt die Stiefel aus. „Wir können dich ja  
schlecht mit Schuhen auf das Bett lassen." Nur noch mit den Hotpants, Shirt und Weste  
bekleidet krabbelte Omi in die Mitte des Bettes, gefolgt von den anderen dreien, die ihn  
umringten. Aya hinter ihm, Ken vor ihm und Yohji rechts.  
Aya machte da weiter, wo Yohji vorhin aufgehört hatte. Das würde morgen Knutschflecke  
ohne Ende geben. Aber es war Winter, da konnte er in der Schule auch mal einen Rolli tragen.  
Yohji küsste ihn erneut, Omi brauchte ja Übung und konnte nicht bei jedem Kuss von ihm  
einfach so wegsinken.  
Ken war fleißig damit beschäftigt die wohlgeformten Beine von Omi zu küssen. Er arbeitete  
sich langsam weiter nach oben, bis er schließlich die empfindlichen Stellen an der Innenseite  
der Oberschenkel erreichte. Mit viel Genuss knabberte er daran herum, ließ Omi vollkommen  
hibbelig werden. Schließlich wurde es dem zu bunt. Er ließ von Yohji ab und vergrub seine  
Hände in Kens Haaren, zog ihn etwas weiter zu sich heran, so dass Kens Gesicht ins Omi  
Schoß zur Ruhe kam. Ken nagte dort weiter und sorge so dafür, dass die Wölbung in dessen  
Hose noch größer wurde.  
  
Omi stöhnte auf. Die Hotpants wurde zu eng, viel zu eng. Auch Ken schien das bemerkt zu  
haben. „Kann ich dir bei deiner Hose behilflich sein?" Omi nickte zögerlich. Mit geschickten  
Finger nahm Ken den Gürtel ab und öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss, gönnte dem „kleinen"  
Omi somit mehr Platz.  
Drei Paar Augen sahen auf den jungen Mann, der wie die Sünde pur zwischen ihnen lag. Die  
Augen schon fast auf Halbmast, mit geöffneter Hose und einer harten Erektion, die hervor  
schaute, dann noch die Weste und dieses Halsband.  
Yohji beugte sich nach unten und setzte eine kleine Spur von Küssen quer über Omis Bauch.  
„Gott, ich würde dich am liebsten sofort nehmen. Wenn es nach mir geht, würdest du nur  
noch so rumlaufen." Er ließ seine Zunge in Omis Bauchnabel verschwinden. Omi wurde  
etwas rot. Wenn er nur noch so herumlaufen würde, hätte er sicher keine ruhige Minute mehr  
in ihrer Wohnung. So, wie die anderen ihn gerade anstarrten, würde er dann ständig über  
sämtliche Möbelstücke gelegt und durchgevögelt werden. Wie sollte man denn so Missionen  
vorbereiten?  
  
Ken war zwischenzeitlich zu Aya gekrabbelt und schnürte diesem nun langsam seine Weste  
auf. Verführerisch langsam streifte er sie von Ayas schlankem Oberkörper und warf sie zur  
Seite. Seine Hände blieben bei Aya und umrundeten sanft die Brustwarzen, kneteten sie, bis  
sie hart wurden. Dann ging die Reise nach unten. Ein weiterer Knopf wurde geöffnet, noch  
ein Reißverschluss gab nach.  
Er beugte sich zu Ayas Ohr hin und flüsterte hinein. „Und gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Aya  
leckte sich über die Lippen. „Sehr sogar. Und stell ihn dir erst mal vor, wenn er unter dir liegt,  
dein eigener Schwanz tief in ihm drin und er stöhnt lustvoll deinen Namen." Er selbst stöhnte  
auch lustvoll, als Ken ihm in die Hose griff, sein Glied hervorholte und es massierte.  
Langsam zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, küssten und berührten sich, während sie Yohji und  
Omi ganz sich selbst überließen.  
  
Der jüngster zerfloss fast unter den sanften Streicheleinheiten, die er von Yohji bekam. Der  
ältere hatte sein Top selbst ausgezogen und hockte nun über Omi, der gar nicht richtig wusste,  
wohin er all die Eindrücke sortieren sollte. Starke Hände strichen an seinen Seiten entlang,  
glitten unter sein Oberteil, ließen seine Nippel hart werden.  
Er tastete nach einer Hand von Yohji, wollte sie zu seinem Schritt führen. Seine Erregung ließ  
ihn unkontrolliert zucken. Alles in seinem Körper schrie nach Erlösung, doch Yohjis Hand  
entzog sich ihm. Omi wollte erneut nach ihm greifen, merkte aber, wie Yohji langsam tiefer  
glitt. Ein heißer feuchter Mund umschloss seine Spitze. /OH. MEIN. GOTT./ Omi glaubte  
sich im siebenten Himmel.  
Yohji senkte den Mund herab, über mit den Zähnen ganz leichten Druck aus. Omi stöhnte laut  
auf. Die anderen beiden richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Paar in der Mitte des Bettes.  
Yohjis Zunge glitt am Schaft entlang bis zur Wurzel. Er knabberte etwas an den Hoden  
herum, ließ Omi noch unruhiger werden. Der jüngere klammerte sich verzweifelt ans  
Bettlaken. Stöhnte zunehmend lauter, als Yohji seine Bemühungen intensivierte und seinen  
Rhythmus beschleunigte. Der nahm die Hand zur Hilfe, knetete die Hoden leicht, während er  
seine Lippen fest um Omis Schwanz schloss und ihn Richtung Höhepunkt trieb.  
Heftig keuchend kam Omi in Yohjis Mund. Kein einziger Tropfen ging verloren. Yohji kroch  
wieder nach oben, ließ den jungen Mann unter sich etwas von der Lust schmecken, die er  
gerade vergossen hatte.  
  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen war Omi jetzt aber nicht schläfrig, mehr das genaue Gegenteil.  
Sein Erlebnis hatte seine Lust noch gesteigert. Er begab sich auf alle Viere und krabbelte zu  
Ken und Aya hin. Küsste seinen besten Freund, wollte ihn nach hinten stürzen, wurde aber  
von Aya aufgehalten.  
„So du Geburtstagskind. Warum bist du denn noch angezogen?" Omi schaute an seinem  
halbbekleideten Körper hinab. Frech grinste er Aya an. „Weil ihr noch nicht schnell genug  
wart?" Er wackelte kurz mit seinem Po hin und her und widmete sich dann wieder Ken.  
Sein Pulsschlag erhöhte sich noch mehr, als er fühlte, wie weiche Hände seine Hotpants  
herunterzogen. Die Küsse auf seinem Hinterteil, die folgten, erregten ihn noch mehr.  
Ganz leise flüsterte er Ken ins Ohr. „Wer darf denn jetzt zu erst?" Ken schob Omi von sich  
herunter und legte ihn neben sich. Deutete dann auf Aya, der sich nun daran machte Omi auch  
von Weste und Shirt zu befreien. „Er."  
  
Omi setzte sich auf, um Aya bei seinen Bemühungen zu unterstützen, sank dann zurück auf  
die Matratze. Er fühlte sich so wohl. Diese Gefühl von Freiheit, zwischen drei anderen  
nackten Männern auf dem Bett zu liegen, mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihn wollten. In mehr als  
nur einer Hinsicht. Sie hatten ihn hier willkommen geheißen, als einen von ihnen.  
Er zog Aya zu sich hinab, spürte Ken links von ihm und den mittlerweile auch entkleideten  
Yohji rechts. /Ah. Das ist so geil./  
Er sah dem Rotschopf fest in die Augen und nickte dann. Von ihm aus konnte es losgehen. So  
geborgen, wie er sich zwischen dem Rest von Weiß fühlte, hatte er sich nie zuvor gefühlt.  
  
Aya lächelte zum Einverständnis, beugte sich kurz über ihn hinweg zum Nachttisch und kam  
dann mit einer Tube in der Hand zurück. Plötzlich waren überall Hände, die ihn ablenkten.  
Ken und Yohji streichelten seinen Oberkörper, setzten kleine Küsse an alle nur erdenkliche  
Stellen. Gelegentlich küssten sie sich auch mal gegenseitig, boten Omi damit eine Live-Show,  
die ihn noch mehr von den leichten Schmerzen ablenkte, die Aya auslöste.  
Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, ließ er seinen ersten eingegelten Finger in Omi  
hineingleiten. Omi verspannte instinktiv, lockerte sich dann aber wieder. Die Berührungen  
des anderen ließen ihn alles vergessen. Dann ließ ihn Ayas Finger Sterne sehen. Er hatte  
diesen kleinen Punkt tief in seinem Inneren gefunden und spielte jetzt gnadenlos mit Omi.  
Ließ ihn nach mehr betteln und stöhnen. Diese Laute machten die drei anderen Männer noch  
geiler.  
Omi spürte, wie sich ein zweiter und dann ein dritter Finger in ihn hineinschoben. Er bog sich  
der Hand entgegen, wollte sich nichts entgehen lassen, jede einzelne Sekunden auskosten.  
Dann war die Hand weg und Aya beugte sich noch einmal über ihn. Die unausgesprochene  
Frage war klar in seinen Augen zu lesen. Omi nickte erneut.  
  
Ein Kissen wurde unter seinen Po geschoben und Aya nahm Omis Beine auf seine eigenen  
Schultern. Ganz vorsichtig setzte Aya seine Schwanzspitze an Omis Rosette und drang ein.  
Bewegte sich fast gar nicht, als er immer tief vordrang, bis er schließlich Omi wieder Sterne  
sehen ließ. Er hielt an, gab Omi die Gelegenheit sich darauf einzustellen (und sich selbst  
auch). Diese heiße Enge, die ihn umfing, war unbeschreiblich. Man merkte ganz deutlich,  
dass Omi noch unerfahren war, noch nicht geübt in dieser Art von Körperkontakt.  
Omi war froh, dass die Schmerzen abebbten, als die Sterne kamen. Er wollte, dass Aya wieder  
diesen Punkt berührte, drückte sich ihm deswegen entgegen.  
Langsam zog sich Aya zurück, bis er fast draußen war, stieß dann wieder tiefer. Er baute  
einen langsamen Rhythmus auf. Doch Omi forderte mehr, wollte, dass Aya wieder und  
wieder in ihn hineinstieß. Ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Er bettelte lauter als zuvor. „Tiefer. Schneller.  
Härter." Aya kam ihm nur zu gerne nach.  
Ken unterstützte den Rothaarigen, in dem er nach Omis Schaft griff und ihn massierte.  
Zusammen hatten sie Omi schnell ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag zum Orgasmus gebracht.  
Sperma ergoss sich über Kens Hand.  
Aya hätte nicht erwartet, dass Omis Muskeln sich so eng verkrampfen würden, als er kam. Sie  
klammerten sich um ihn und ließen erst nach einiger Zeit wieder los. Wieder und wieder fand  
sich Aya im Klammergriff, der schon fast schmerzhaft war. Er war noch nie in einem so  
engen Hintern gekommen, wie dieses Mal, doch selten war die Befriedigung so groß  
gewesen. Glückselig wurde er von unten angelächelt, als er sich aus Omi zurückzog.  
  
Omi kuschelte sich an Ken, ruhte sich für den Moment aus. Gemeinsam genossen sie die  
Show, die Yohji und Aya ihnen boten. Dank intensivem Training brauchte Yohji keine zwei  
Minuten um Aya vorzubereiten und ihn dann von hinten zu nehmen.  
Aya Kopf lag auf der Matratze, als Yohji in sich vornahm und beide zu starken Keuchen  
animierte. Wie Omi zuvor bettelte auch Aya schon bald nach mehr.  
  
Omi ließ seine Hand ins Kens Schritt wandern. „Weißt du, was ich jetzt möchte?"  
Ken wandte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn erst mal tief und innig, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich möchte dich aussaugen, bis auf den letzten Tropfen."  
Ken lotste Omi zwischen seine Schenkel. „Dann tu das." Er starb fast tausend Tode, als er  
Omi so vor sich sah. Vollkommen nackt, nur noch das Halsband, dass ihn zierte. Einige  
Knutschflecke am Hals und Oberkörper. Er schrie schon förmlich „Fick mich".  
Als dann Omis Lippen seinen Schwanz berührten, war alles vorbei. Diese scheinbar  
unschuldigen Augen, die zu ihm emporblickten und fragten, ob es so gut ist. Ken drückte den  
kleinen Kopf wieder nach unten. „Ah... Omi... du bist so.... ah... geil. Mach weiter."  
Omi hatte zwar noch nicht viel Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, machte es aber mit seinem Eifer  
wieder wett. Tief nahm er Ken in seinem Mund auf, behandelte ihn fast wie das Magnum  
neulich. Knabberte außen herum und leckte dann ganz genüsslich an der Spitze. Es war zuviel  
für Ken, er wollte seinen Freund noch warnen, schaffte es aber nicht mehr. Omi schluckte  
einen Teil seines Saftes, der andere lief ihm am Kinn hinab. Omi wischte ihn nicht weg. Er  
wusste, wie er damit aussah. Er verkörperte noch mehr Sex als zuvor.  
Zusammen mit Ken räkelte er sich in den Laken und beobachtete weiter Yohji und Aya, die  
ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen fieberten.  
  
TBC.  



	7. Teil 7

Happy Birthday Omi – Teil 7  
  
Nacht von Donnerstag zu Freitag, ein Uhr (so in etwa), 01.03.19XX.  
  
Glücklich und grinsend, wie ein frisch geficktes Meerschweinchen, lagen die vier jungen  
Männer nebeneinander. Sie gönnten sich einige Minuten Ruhe, bevor es in die nächste Runde  
gehen sollte. So einfach würde Omi heute nicht davon kommen.  
Yohji zog leicht an Omis Halsband. „Willst du nicht wenigstens darüber nachdenken, ob du  
das hier jeden Tag trägst?" Omi rutschte näher an ihn heran. „Und was bekomme ich dafür?"  
„Meinen Schwanz in deinem Arsch." Omi ließ sich zwischen Yohjis Beine gleiten und sah  
ihn von dort aus an. „Den bekomme ich doch auch so. Ich muss nur ganz lieb ‚Fick mich'  
sagen, und schon habe ich dich da, wo ich dich will." Er leckte an Yohjis bestem Stück auf  
und ab und verhalf diesem wieder zum Leben. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war Yohji  
wieder bereit, die nächste Person um den Verstand zu vögeln. Omi nahm so viel wie möglich  
von Yohjis Erektion in sich auf, den Rest umfasste er mit der Hand. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar,  
wie groß Yohji tatsächlich war. Und das sollte alles in seinen zarten, kleinen Arsch passen? Er  
würde es ausprobieren, am liebsten gleich und sofort.  
  
„Und du glaubst, dass ich dich dann so einfach nehmen würde?" Yohji legte eine Hand auf  
Omis Kopf und drückte ihn tiefer, das fühlte sich so gut an. Wie in unzähligen Fantasien von  
ihm, hockte Omi jetzt da und war dabei, ihm einen zu blasen. Er bewegte seine Hüfte etwas,  
wollte Omi noch intensiver spüren, als der Blondschopf sich erhob und von ihm abließ.  
„Und wie ich das glaube." Omis eine Hand massierte weiterhin Yohji, die andere legte sich  
um den eigenen Schwanz. Die ersten Lusttropfen, die sich schon auf der Spitze gesammelt  
hatten, führte Omi zu seinen Lippen und verstrich sie dort. Er leckte mit der Zunge darüber,  
steckte sich seine Finger in den Mund und leckte mit einem Vergnügen an ihnen, als ob es  
nicht die eigenen Finger wären, sondern ein etwas größeres Körperteil einer seiner drei  
Kollegen.  
Er nahm die Finger aus dem Mund und führte sie zu seiner Rückseite. Genau wie Aya schon  
zuvor führte er nun seine Finger nach und nach ein. Durch die intensive Vorarbeit des  
Rothaarigen war es eine leichtere Aufgabe.  
Omi blickte jetzt mit lustverhangenen Augen zu Yohji. „Fick mich." Er hatte diese zwei  
Worte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als Yohji sich auch schon aufrichtete und hinter ihm kniete.  
„Gott Omi, weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast?" Als Omi  
die eigenen Finger in sich hinein gesteckt hatte, war Yohji vor Lust fast gestorben. Dieses  
unschuldige Äußere gepaart mit einem alles andere als unschuldigen Verhalten... Er gab sich  
Omi geschlagen. Der jüngere würde ihn tatsächlich nur fragen müssen und sofort würde er  
nachgeben. Mit Freude würde er Omi jeden Wunsch erfüllen, den er äußerte.  
  
Yohji setzte seine Spitze an Omis kleines, jetzt schon feuchtes Loch. Aya Saft tröpfelte etwas  
aus ihm heraus. Yohji musste sich arg zurückhalten, um seinen Schwanz nicht mit einer  
schnellen Bewegung in Omi hineinzurammen. Dieses Bild, dass sich ihm gerade bot, steigerte  
seine Lust noch mehr. Der Anblick von Omi, aus dem Sperma tropfte, hatte etwas verruchtes.  
Er brachte seine Hand zum Eingang und nahm etwas von der milchigen Flüssigkeiten auf,  
verrieb sie auf seinem Glied. Yohji beugte sich vor, küsste die Stellen an Schulter, Hals und  
Nacken, die noch nicht mit Knutschflecken übersät waren. „Du siehst so geil aus. Mit dem  
Halsband und dem Saft, der aus der rausläuft. Fast wie eine kleine Hure."  
Omi zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ sich aber nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Wenn du damit  
meinst, dass ich meine Beine für euch drei breit mache und sonst niemanden, dann bin ich  
gern deine Hure."  
Yohji konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich bis  
zum Anschlag in Omi versenkt, der laut und vernehmlich zischte. Yohji bemühte sich, Omi  
diese übereilte Aktion vergessen zu lassen. Küsste ihn wieder, nahm seinen Schwanz in die  
Hand und massierte ihn. „Es tut mir leid, doch wenn du so was sagst..."  
Omi atmete wieder etwas leiser aus und ein. „Schon gut. Hast mich nur überrascht." Langsam  
gewöhnte er sich an den „Eindringling" in ihm. Yohji war noch größer als Aya und das spürte  
er jetzt ganz deutlich.  
Immer noch mit Ablenken beschäftigt, streichelte Yohji den zierlichen Körper vor ihm.  
„Und? Was würdest du jetzt gerne machen?"  
  
Omi blickte zu Ken und Aya hinüber. Die beiden waren offenbar auch für eine neue Runde  
bereit, denn Ken wurde gerade äußerst liebevoll von Aya vorbereitet. Eine flinke Zunge leckte  
über Kens Rosette, stupste ein paar Mal vorwitzig hinein und brachte Ken zum Stöhnen. Aya  
griff wieder nach der Tube und beeilte sich, denn auch an ihnen beiden waren die Worte von  
Yohji und Omi nicht unberührt vorbei gegangen.  
Die beiden Pärchen saßen sich auf dem Bett gegenüber. Yohji mit seinem Schwanz tief in  
Omi, aber noch ganz still. Auf der anderen Seite Ken, der Aya seinen Po entgegenstreckte,  
damit er weiter verwöhnt wurde.  
Omi fühlte, wie sich drei Augenpaare auf ihn richteten und gerne wissen wollte, was er sich  
wünschte. Bereit, dem Wunsch sofort Folge zu leisten.  
„Ano... Ich hätte gerne, dass Ken mir einen bläst, während Aya ihn so richtig hart rannimmt  
und Yohji mich fickt." Dieses Bild hatte er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so oft vor  
Augen gehabt, es war fast wie ein Traum, dass es nun endlich wahr wurde. Wie ein  
Geburtstagsgeschenk eben.  
  
Yohji ließ sich etwas nach hinten fallen, so dass Omi bequem auf seinen Oberschenkeln sitzen  
konnte. Ihre Verbindung war immer noch äußerst eng. Probeweise machte er ein paar leichte  
Stöße, auf die Omi noch lauter als zuvor reagierte.  
Ken kniete sich vor ihm hin, verschloss kurz Omis Mund mit einem Kuss, doch auch das  
konnte die Stöhnlaute nicht unterbinden. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur von Küssen quer über  
Omis Körper, bis er zwischen den schlanken Beinen ankam. Er widmete sich innig der  
Erektion direkt vor seiner Nase. Ließ die Zunge kleine Kreise um die Spitze ziehen, nahm  
alles in sich auf, nur um dann wieder an Hoden zu knabbern. Omi packte ihn bei den  
Schultern. Er brauchte etwas Unterstützung, sonst würde er hier gleich zerfließen.  
Dann kam Aya zu dem Trio hinzu. Stieß kraftvoll in Ken und atmete dann tief aus. Er blickte  
Omi an. „So wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"  
Omi konnte nur noch nicken. Kurz dachte er an die Kameras und daran, wie oft er sich diese  
Aufnahme wohl ansehen würde, dann war jeder zusammenhängende Gedanke wie weggefegt.  
Aya gab einen schnellen und harten Rhythmus vor, den er auf Ken übertrug. Immer schneller  
ging dessen Kopf in Omis Schoss auf und ab. Von hinten stieß Yohji in ihn hinein. Auch er  
wurde schneller.  
Omi beugte sich etwas nach vorne, gönnte Yohji damit einen besseren Zugang und konnte so  
gleichzeitig Aya küssen. Yohji packte ihn bei der Hüfte, zog ihn wieder auf den Schoss und  
berührte erneut seine Prostata.  
„Na du kleine Schlampe, gefällt dir das?"  
„Ah... Ja... Gott... Yohji..." Wie sollte er sich darauf konzentrieren hier einen vernünftigen  
Satz zu sagen, wenn er gerade so richtig gepflegt durchgefickt wurde?  
Aya zog Omi wieder zu sich hin, küsste ihn erneut. Als er dieses Mal von Yohji wieder auf  
dessen Schoss gezogen wurde und sich dessen Schwanz in ihn bohrte, konnte er sich nicht  
mehr zurückhalten. So heftig, wie selten zuvor, kam er ins Kens Mund.  
Wieder und wieder zog sich sein Innerstes zusammen und pumpte eine neue Ladung hervor.  
Yohji bekam noch deutlicher als Aya zu spüren, wie es war, wenn man in Omi war, wenn  
dieser kam. Die heißen Wände schlossen sich um ihn, hielten ihn fest, ließen dann wieder los.  
Er folgte Omi nur zu bereitwillig in die Erlösung, das hier konnte keiner lange aushalten.  
Nur wenig später kamen auch Ken und Aya, die harte Tour hatte bei beiden dazu geführt, dass  
sie heute nicht so lange durchhalten konnten wie sonst.  
  
Erschöpfter, aber noch glücklicher als zuvor, knuddelte sich Omi an Ken. Keiner machte sich  
hier Sorgen darum, sich zu reinigen. Es war so richtig herrlich schmutzig, wenn der Saft noch  
an oder in einem war und man sich dem nächsten Partner näherte, so wie Omi sich jetzt an  
Ken heranmachte.  
„Ne, Ken-kun. Du hast mir doch deinen Arsch versprochen. Kann ich den jetzt haben?"  
Ken drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um. „Habe ich das?" Er musste Omi ja nicht gleich sagen,  
dass er den sowieso hätte haben können.  
Omi nickte vehement. „Hast du." Da war er wieder, dieser süße kleine Schmollmund. Ken  
beugte sich über Omi und küsste ihn innig. „Dann werde ich ihn dir wohl geben müssen."  
Er legte sich auf den Rücken und machte für Omi die Beine breit. Von irgendwoher wurde  
ihm ein Kissen unter den Po geschoben.  
Omi stützte seine Hände neben Ken ab. „Muss ich jetzt noch was tun?" Er war sich nicht ganz  
sicher, ob es noch etwas brachte, nachdem Aya gerade hervorragende Vorarbeit geleistet  
hatte. Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht mehr."  
Ganz vorsichtig drang Omi in ihn ein. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der Widerstand so groß  
sein würde. Wurde unfreiwillig daran erinnert, dass hier normalerweise nur etwas herauskam  
und nicht hinein, doch die feuchte und heiße Enge, die ihn umfing, fegte diesen Gedanken  
weg.  
Er musste etwas probieren, bis er an Kens Reaktion sah, dass er dessen magischen Punkt  
gefunden hatte. Der Mann unter ihm bog seinen Rücken durch und krallte sich ins Laken.  
„Weiter." Omi ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er behielt den Winkel bei und stieß erneut  
in Ken.  
Das Gefühl war einfach göttlich, oder vielleicht eher teuflisch. Denn angeblich begingen sie ja  
gerade eine Sünde. Ihm war es egal. Nur noch Kens Arsch und sein Schwanz zählten. Alles  
andere war unwichtig geworden. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Dazu war  
er noch nicht geübt genug. Schneller, als er erwartet hatte, ergoss er sich in Ken. Er ließ sich  
nach hinten aufs Bett fallen.  
  
„Hey, und was wird jetzt aus mir?" Ken klang zwar nicht unbedingt sauer, aber stark  
unbefriedigt.  
„Ah... Gomen, Ken... Ich...." Omi blickte schuldig drein. Seine Gefühle hatten ihn so  
mitgenommen, dass er nur an sich gedachte hatte und nicht an seinen Partner.  
„Keine Sorge Ken, dein Retter naht." Omi konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Yohji  
auch schon anfing Ken mit dem Mund zu befriedigen und Kens „Problem" auch wenig später  
gelöst hatte. „Dafür bekomme ich morgen noch was von dir." Ken nickte, er wusste ziemlich  
genau, was Yohji wollte und sorgte sich deswegen nicht sonderlich.  
  
Nun aber wirklich der letzten Kräfte beraubt, lag Omi auf dem Bett zwischen Ken und Yohji.  
Aya direkt neben Ken. Die große Bettdecke über sie ausgebreitet, gaben sich alle ihren  
Träumen hin und grinsten selbst im Schlaf noch ziemlich lüstern.  
  
Freitag Morgen, kurz nach acht, 01.03.19XX.  
  
Noch bevor der Wecker ein zweites Mal piepen konnte, wurde er von Aya ausgeschaltet. Die  
drei anderen schliefen noch den Schlaf der ziemlich vom Sex mitgenommenen, während er  
sich leise aus dem Raum schlich.  
Frisch geduscht und angezogen sah er noch mal nach seinen Kollegen. Omi rieb sich gerade  
die Augen, Ken und Yohji rührten sich weiterhin nicht.  
Omi blickte Aya fragend an und flüsterte ihm leise zu. Er wollte die anderen nicht wecken.  
„Wie spät ist denn?"  
„Kurz vor neun."  
Omi riss die Augen vor Schreck weit auf. „Aber dann komme ich ja viel zu spät. Und das  
heute, wo es die Zeugnisse..." Sein Mund wurde sanft mit einem Kuss geschlossen.  
„Ich hole das für dich ab und erzähle denen, dass du krank bist." Omi konnte es kaum fassen.  
Ihr Aya, Mister „An Regeln wird sich gehalten", ließ ihn die Schule schwänzen und  
unterstützte ihn noch dabei. Er musste wohl doch noch träumen. Er zwinkerte ein paar Mal,  
aber Aya stand immer noch vor ihm. Wahrscheinlich war er dann doch wach.  
„Soll ich dann schon mal den Laden aufmachen?"  
Ein leicht gieriges Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Ayas Gesicht ab. „Nein. Der bleibt zu. Wir  
wollen doch noch etwas deinen Geburtstag feiern." Ein weiterer Kuss und Aya ging zur Tür.  
„Und wehe, ihr habt mehr als eine Runde hinter euch, bevor ich zurück bin. Dann müsst ihr  
Wiedergutmachung leisten." Er zwinkerte ihm zu und war verschwunden.  
Omi ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und grinste ebenfalls. Leise flüsterte er sich ein  
„Happy Birthday Omi" zu, bevor er sich an Yohji kuschelte und wieder einschlief.  
  
OWARI  



End file.
